Double Threat
by BoukenSpirit
Summary: What could possibly go wrong with the addition of rangers to their teams? Well, a lot actually, they bring along their own problems, some bigger than others. Mystic Force and Operation Overdrive AU. MackOC, NickOC. Prequel to "A-Squad, B-Squad"
1. Prologue

**Narration:** **Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be a power ranger. I grew up hearing the stories of the mystic force from my nurse. She loved telling me all about the final battle, the one that made it possible for evil to be trapped below the surface. My father fought in that battle, and Mei, my nurse, always taught us that and the others fought bravely. You see, my father was the Yellow Mystic. My mother was a royal heiress and my parent's love was forbidden. But eventually her parents died and they married and had us kids. There are four of us, my older brother, my twin sister, and our younger sister. We were all born within three years, which makes us all really close, but of course, as identical twins, Davina and I were the closest. Mother was really a great person until father died. He died when I was seven. No one ever really told us why he died, now that I'm older I think it was the effect from the battle. Afterward my mother became very melancholic; she couldn't really live without her true love.**

**Normally each royal child was given a nurse of their own, but my twin and I shared one, pretty much only because we hated to be separated. Mei was amazingly cool, she taught us how to read, write, and speak English and Japanese. Once we were older, she told us stories of the human world. Where they didn't use magic, and had electronics. When we were thirteen she took us there. It was the most amazing day of my life, it was the first time I'd heard any music like it. It was loud and had an amazing beat. My sister was less impressed with it though, but I became obsessed. The two of us continued to sneak out of the palace several times a month, Mei always covered for us. One September she decided we should go to high school. For four years, the two of us attended high school, unbeknownst to our mother, brother or sister.**

**After high school, we had big plans. See, our mother and I weren't getting along at all. We fought about everything, from the way I dressed to the old traditions of the country. I started dying streaks of my hair random colors, usually blue, purple, or red. Later we'd both dye it, but always different colors. We were identical otherwise, and that drove everyone at home mad. I know I'm rambling here, but stick with me; I'll get to my point. Davina and I planned on leaving the palace after we turned 19. Our May birthday passed and we were getting ready to go, one day I just didn't come home. Nothing really fancy and no amazing feats, I just vanished.**


	2. Briarwood Mornings

**Briarwood**

The early morning sun spread its warm rays over the earth, lighting the various nooks and crannies of the forest neat the small town of Briarwood. As least one person was out in the morning air, enjoying the new day and the warmth it brought. That person wore a dark cloak covering his black pants, white shirt and red trimmed black vest. His face was a handsome one, with darker colored skin coordinating with his short dark brown hair. He walked on dirt trails with his head sown, obviously focused on something else.

"How can Koragg be Leanbow?" he thought quietly aloud to himself. He wandered over a ledge and saw a majestic castle looming in the distance. Udonna had told him and the other rangers when they had first started that the castle was practically off limits unless it was a dire emergency. It belonged to the queen of the Magical realm who apparently did not like guests. Off in the distance behind him he heard the sounds of wood hitting and a familiar male voice. Following the sounds he poked his head through a few tall bushes that stood on a little hillock. His mouth gaped at what he saw.

It was his teacher Daggeron, dressed in his normal clothes sparring an individual in a black fighting outfit with a matching hood. They were fighting in the style of bound battle using wooden swords and a leather chain. Whoever was under the hood was pretty good and kept Daggeron busy dodging their attacks. With a brilliant move the hooded figure flipped Daggeron's sword out of his hand and flying into the air. The wooded sword turned a few times and landed directly in front of where Nick was hiding, its point stabbed into the ground.

"Nick? Is that you under there?" Daggeron called in his light British accent as he peered into the bush. Nick winced at being caught and stood. Pulling the sword from the ground, he handed it to Daggeron with a small grin. "What are you doing here?" Daggeron asked, a small bit of worry on his usually pleasant face.

"I was just walking and I heard you. Who's that?" he asked, pointing at the masked figure who stood twenty feet away. Daggeron's face went white.

"That's… that is… well…" his voice trailed off.

"It's alright Daggeron." The person said voice sweet and undeniably feminine. She pulled off the mask and revealed a pretty face with a mass of long dark hair that curled in soft waves down her back. Her eyes startled him with their strange purple color that was also running in streaks through her hair. She moved forward, pulling off her glove and offering her hand. "I'm Davina."

"Nick." he answered, voice slightly hoarse from the surprise of seeing such a beautiful girl. Her height was slightly shorter than his own, and her voice as soft as an autumn breeze. "You're pretty good." he said quickly letting her hand go. She laughed lightly.

"Thanks." she replied walking over to Daggeron. "He's a great teacher." At Nick's confused face Daggeron explained.

"Davina asked me to train her. Her mother doesn't exactly approve of this, so we meet in the early morning before she'd be missed.

"I guess that makes sense." Nick replied nodding, but his brow stayed wrinkled. "But why doesn't your mother want you to know how to defend yourself?" Davina threw her arms in the air and shrugged. With a look of carelessness she replied offhandedly,

"I dunno, something about being a proper princess."

"Princess?" Nick said in surprise, eyes wide staring at her. Davina cocked her head and looked at him confused. Daggeron smiled at the two.

"It's alright Davina; Nick is one of the five mystic rangers. He didn't know your mother is the queen."

"Well that makes sense." Davina faced him, "My mother is only being protective because she lost my sister already." She saw his confused face again. "My sister left ad hasn't returned yet." Davina shrugged as she paced. "She's a singer; she's probably trying to make a record somewhere."

"We've been trying to keep this secret and would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to your friends, Nick." Daggeron said, interrupting Davina's explanation.

"Not even to the rangers?"

"Not even to them." Davina answered. "Please, if more people know, the harder it is to keep quiet." Her purple eyes begged him.

"Alright." Nick sighed, defeated.

"Yes!" Davina said, jumping from happiness. She stopped and looked at him, a thoughtful look on her face. "You know… I could use a sparring partner."


	3. Mystic Force Attack!

**3 weeks later**

Loud music came from the partially underground record shop in the usually quiet town of Briarwood. A black old school motorcycle driven by a figure in a black leather riding jacket drove up and parked directly across the street from the small shop. Pulling off the black helmet, the rider revealed a middle-eastern handsome face with short dark hair. He pulled off the jacket and draped it over the seat of the motorcycle and placed his helmet on top of it. Now in light colored, stone-washed jeans and a red t-shirt, the teen walked into the record shop, holding a purple shirt in his hand.

"Morning Nick." an Australian accented voice said as he came in.

"Hey, Xander." Nick replied, slipping on the purple shirt onto his arms.

"Hey, you're late again." A girl with pink streaked black hair teased, as she walked by carrying a small stack of albums.

"Yeah, I know." Nick grinned, "I was playing with Fireheart."

"Aw, how is he?" a girl with similar facial features but with obviously longer hair said, holding a broom.

"Maddie, he's a dragon. He's probably breathing fire on stuff." A guy with an identically colored purple shirt said.

"Chip, I don't think he's gotten that vicious yet." Xander said, coming up behind them.

"Either way," the longer haired girl said, "He's still adorable."

"Yeah Maddie, I've always wanted a pet that could destroy my house in one step." Chip laughed.

"Stop it." Maddie said, and turned back to her work. Suddenly a jingle rang through the room. All five teens gathered in the back as Nick flipped open his morpher.

"Rangers, there's a monster in the woods. Get to it before it reaches town." a female voice came from the cell phone.

"You got it Udonna." Xander replied, "Let's go guys." he said as the five ran out of the store, leaving their boss slightly confused.

**Woods outside Briarwood**

Five morphed power rangers ran into the woods and looked around.

"I don't see it." the blue one said, looking up and around.

"It has to be here, Udonna said the readings were off the chart." the pink ranger answered.

"Which means it has to be around here somewhere." the red ranger answered them both his eyes spanning the woods. Out of nowhere a blast blew all five off their feet. Standing in front of them stood a creature, completely encased in metal. Metal armor and horns covered every inch of him, a long sword-like staff in its hands.

"Hello rangers." it said menacingly, standing over their heads. The five rangers struggled upward.

"Let's get him guys." Nick said, clenching his fist in the air.

"Right!" the other four answered, as they charged him holding their MagiStaffs in front of them. Each ranger struck at him, with each causing almost no damage. They fell back slowly and tried to catch their breath.

"Let's go!" Nick shouted, and the five ran forward, fighting with everything they had. Xander shot vines at him, only to have them cut away without any trouble. Maddie and Vida combined their power to form a tornado of water, but that was no use. Chip's lightning arrows didn't even faze him. "Power of the Phoenix!" Nick shouted, as he was engulfed in flame and shot at him. The creature raised its hand and grabbed his head and threw him aside.

"Is that all you have?" he laughed viciously, "I expected more from the fabled Mystics." Lifting his saber, he brought it down on the rangers three times, slashing them across their chests and causing them to fall into massive explosions. "You waste my time." he growled at them, walking away into a purple spell seal that swallowed him whole.

"Man that was brutal." Chip exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the ground. Nick stood.

"This isn't over." he said angrily, clenching his fists and rubbing them together.


	4. Lessons in Heirarchy

**Rootcore**

"Are you sure you are all alright?" Udonna asked the five teens who sat around the room, defeat on their faces.

"We're fine, but that thing isn't just going to go away. We barely made a dent." Xander said, voice flat.

"We can't beat him by ourselves." Maddie said quietly, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"This is serious." Udonna said, face worried. "I think it's time we got some more power."

"More power?" Chip asked, "You mean," his face lit up, "like another ranger?"

"Chip…" Vida said, shaking her head, but was stopped by Udonna.

"No Vida. Chip is right, there is another wand." Udonna said, moving over to the Xenotome.

"Another wand?" Xander asked, puzzled. "How is that possible?"

"The sixth wand belongs to the royal family; if we appeal to them we may be able to get it for our use against the darkness." Udonna began pacing along the floor. "The mystics have tried before, but they have never granted it to us."

"Well, we have to try." Maddie said standing, "He's just going to hurt people." The other four rangers nodded in agreement.

"Then we should get there before court is over." Daggeron said, after being quiet and unnoticed in the corner.

"Court?" Vida asked, her eyebrows knitted.

"The Magical Kingdom is very similar to the Medieval times. They hold court in the morning and peasants come and ask for advice or ruling in a dispute. It is also similar in the way the throne is passed down from generation to generation. Although, here the crown is passed from mother to daughter, the king died many years ago and the queen remarried. See, the Mystic Mother is the highest authority, then the queen and then the heir to the throne. When the current Mystic Mother dies, the queen takes over that position and the heir becomes the queen. There has only been one instance where this has not happened. About ten years ago the Mystic Mother died, but the heir was only eleven. A former evil sorceress was asked to take over as Mystic Mother instead of the normal succession."

"Yes," Udonna nodded interrupting Daggeron's explaination, "We should get there now." She led the teens and Daggeron from the room.


	5. A Visit to the Palace

**Royal Palace**

The large Gothic Castle loomed over them as the five rangers, led by Udonna and Daggeron, approached the massive old building. The stones that comprised its walls were black but the many windows were framed with white marble. Several gargoyles stood watch over the tower turrets. The large door in the center was made of huge oak with a lion shaped knocker dead center. At the right of the door stood an older man, dressed in crisp navy blue and white, giving him the look of a seasoned sailor.

"It has been a long time since the mystics have crossed the entrance way to this palace." He said with a grin in his voice. He turned his kind face to Udonna and smiled broadly.

"There have been many times when I wondered if I'd ever return here." Udonna replied, "Hello, Geoffrey." The older man took her hands and guided her up the four stairs to the door. He opened it and led her into it. Daggeron nodded his head to the group to signal them to follow them. Geoffrey kept speaking with Udonna as they walked down the long ornate hallway.

"There was a time when you barely left this place." he continued. Udonna grinned sweetly.

"Aria was my best friend. Until we were older we agreed on everything." Her voice trailed off into thought. They arrived at another door.

"Here you are. There is a considerable sized crowd today. Recent events caused damage in the village; the people are here to ask for help." Geoffrey turned to the five rangers. "Do not speak; you will do better in the eyes of the queen if you allow Udonna to speak for you. Her favor is not won easily these days. Good luck." He opened the two walnut doors. The five younger people stopped in their tracks. The room looked as if it had been taken out of a medieval movie scene. People stood on either side of the long aisle. Daggeron pushed them forward and followed them in. They walked down the long carpet to the large ornate throne where the queen sat. She was a rather beautiful middle aged woman. Her hair was dark brown, and cut in a short bob. Her dress was old and floor length, characteristic of the Middle Ages. Nick drank in the sights and the sound of the distant music slowly. Then he saw her.

Kneeling next to the queen's throne on a small tasseled pillow was Davina. Her long dark hair was braided into one plait that reached her lower back. The purple streaks that matched her eyes were almost invisible. She looked up slowly and caught his eye. They stared for a moment. A sharp pain in his ribs forced Nick to look away.

"Gorgeous isn't she?" Xander said as he flashed her, his signature grin. Her face stayed frozen causing Xander's face to slide quickly from haughty to confused. The four other rangers exchanged amused glances and turned to watch Udonna confront the queen.

"We have come across a considerable foe. Please grant us the extra power to defeat him with."

"You are requesting the sixth wand? You have five ranger and the Solaris Knight and you seek even more power?" the queen responded almost amused.

"Yes, we cannot beat him without that power." Udonna said, now her voice revealed her pleading.

"We will take a half an hour to think over your proposal." She stood, motioned sweepingly to her daughter and floated out of the room Davina at her heels.

"We?" Vida asked, clearly confused, watching the townspeople leave the room.

"The law is that the queen gets one vote and the heir to the throne gets the other." Daggeron answered.

"Why?" Chip asked, "Wouldn't that lead to stalemates all the time?"

"Unfortunately for us the tradition is that the heir votes with the queen."

"What? Why?" Nick asked his eyebrows ruffled.

"It's supposed to teach the heir that when they are the ruler they need to make their own decisions." Daggeron said. "Let's go into the foyer, they'll have water." He gestured to the doors of the now empty hall. When they entered the foyer, Udonna pointed to a white door across the way.

"The queen and the princess are 'discussing' the request in there." she said the word with a very uncharacteristic sneer. She and Daggeron then turned to a group of townsfolk and began talking about their troubles. The five rangers looked around to the hallway, at that moment the white door opened and Davina stepped out her eyes scanned the crows until they landed on Nick. She nodded slightly and began walking swiftly down the adjoining hallway.

Without a second thought, Nick started after her. Puzzled, the other rangers followed him. Davina walked quickly through several passageways. Nick followed her ten feet behind and the other four trailed by another ten. After one corner Davina had vanished, Nick stood looking; he had obviously missed where she had turned. One room had its door ajar and sunlight was streaming onto the floor. Nick pushed it all the way open tentatively. Davina stood, back to the door, looking out the window, her body silhouetted by the window. Nick walked in and stood behind her, Xander, Chip, Vida and Madison stayed just outside the door.

The room appeared to be a bedroom, but it had a thin layer of dust on it as if no one had lived in it for a while. The decor had a green hue to it, from the bedspread to the small rugs that lay on the floor. Despite it being a very old room, it bore the unmistakable signs of a modern teen living there. From magazines to electronics, the room was practically modern.

"Please." Nick said softly. Davina whirled around, her eyes flashing, face enraged.

"And why should I help you?!"

"Because without your help the entire magical world will be destroyed!" Nick shouted back, equally as mad.

"Yes, and by helping you I would be destroying thousands of years of magical tradition that has helped the regime function." Davina shouted back at him. The two stood face to face, her hands on her hips, his clenched in fists at his sides. The four rangers watched the scene unfold confused.

"Do you two know each other?" Maddie asked, breaking the icy tension. Nick folded his arms and turned away from Davina who did the same and sat down in a plush armchair.

"They've known each other about three weeks or so." A clearly masculine voice said from behind the rangers. Daggeron stood behind them and squeezed between Chip and Vida into the room. In a few quick strides he was next to Davina's chair. She had moved her legs up to her chin and buried her face in them. Daggeron touched her arm. She recoiled slightly, but looked up, her expression as if she was going to cry.

"Davina... you know what's right." The girl just looked at him, a knock sounded on the heavy door.

"Princess?" Davina jolted upward and out of the chair. She motioned silently to the rangers for them to go through another door. Xander opened it to find shelves of clothing and shoes. The knock came again and Davina pushed Nick's, who was the last person, back into the closet.

"Stay quiet." she whispered. "Come in Geoffrey." she said in her normal tone, which the Xander, Chip, Vida, and Madison hadn't heard before. It came to their ears almost musically. They watched through cracks and the keyhole as she opened the door.

"Ah, I thought you'd be here." the guard said with a knowing smile. "You always come here when you need help or advice. But it's time to tell the mystics the votes and decision." Davina nodded and wordlessly followed him out of the room; Geoffrey closed the door behind her. Nick opened the closet door and made to open the main door to leave.

"Wait a minute." Vida said, making Nick stop dead and turn to her. "How do you know her?" she asked, hands on her hips indignantly. Nick opened his mouth and tried to say something. He stopped and looked at Daggeron.

"I have been training Davina on her own wishes." Daggeron answered for him. "Nick accidentally found us one morning. Since then, I have been training them together. We had to make sure the queen wouldn't find out, so we made Nick promise not to say anything to anyone." At the last comment Nick grinned.

"She made me be quiet, besides, she hits harder than Vida."

"I didn't know that was possible." Chip added laughing. "Hey, is that why you're late almost everyday?" Nick nodded.

"We'd better go join Udonna for the result." Daggeron said, pushing the five out of the room.

Back in the throne room it was silent. The usual whispers and murmurs had vanished due to the extreme curiosity of the people. They all wanted to know what the answer would be. The Queen sat majestically in her chair, Davina at her side.

"I vote," the queen began imperially, pausing to give the six mystics a superior look. "...against the proposal of the mystic force." The room let their collective breath out in protest, but no words were spoken. They all knew the queen's vote meant everything and the heir's was only a formality.

Davina wasn't speaking. She stared pointedly at the floor, eyebrows furrowed. The queen cleared her throat softly and almost regally, if that were possible. Davina's head jerked up and she scanned the crowd again. Suddenly her demeanor changed and she seemed to take on her mother's royal air.

"I vote in favor of the mystic force." She said calmly. It took a moment for the crowd to realize what she had said. Suddenly cheers sprang up from the crowd. The queen's face was rigid; her sneer was wiped away and had left only complete shock. The rangers hugged each other and celebrated. The queen stood and the crowd quieted, they obviously feared her temper. She stormed down the center aisle, all lady-like poise forgotten in her obvious rage. Davina stood and floated down the aisle as if she was the better woman, keeping her stoicism.

"What happens now?" Chip asked excitedly, "Do we get the wand?"

"No, the vote was a stalemate." Madison said, face surprised as she realized this fact.

"The ultimate decision is made by the Mystic Mother." Udonna said serenely, "The queen and the heir are informing her of this situation now."

"Where is everyone going?" Xander asked, glancing around the room and the retreating crowd.

"They are not allowed to witness the Mystic Mother's decision." Udonna answered again, just as the Queen burst in the now empty throne room. She straightened herself and walked down the aisle. She marched to Udonna and confronted her.

"You think you're clever? Making my daughter feel pity for your pathetic force?"

"It wasn't her, Mother." Davina said the last word with disgust. She was standing next to the rangers. "I made my own decision." The queen opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a bluish white light near the throne. The adults and Davina went down on their knees immediately.

"Kneel." Hissed Davina to the rangers. They obeyed quickly. The light was bright for a few moments, engulfing the throne and shining brightly. It slowly subsided, revealing an older Asian looking woman.

"Mystic Force, you stand before me and ask for a new power. But you managed to disrupt the magical hierarchy's traditions." The rangers shifted uncomfortably. "...and for that I applaud you." They looked up incredulous. "Aria, Davina." she addressed the two women. "Please take the Mystic Force to the lake where they will find the sixth wand." The rangers celebrated silently. "But I must warn you, the sixth power will not bend to anyone's will, you must find the correct owner of it, because only they can release it from it's holding place." The blue light returned and engulfed her once more, this time leaving nothing in the throne. The queen stood.

"Be ready in a half-hour. We'll take them now and get it over with." The queen said to her daughter. Then she turned on her heel and left the room in a rush. Davina grinned and turned to the rangers.

"I'll be right back; I just have to get rid of this horrid dress." She turned and quickly left the throne room. A few moments later she returned wearing a pair of torn old blue jeans and a black tank top. Around her neck she had two necklaces, a silver cross with a blue stone in the center, and what looked like a coin. She looked like a normal teenager right down to her black converse sneakers. Behind her came her mother, dressed in a midnight blue trench over khaki's with black boots.

"Follow me, and don't get lost." The queen said curtly as she turned and left the room. Udonna and Daggeron followed her. Davina glanced at the rangers, stuck her hands in her back pockets and walked after them grinning, in no particular hurry.


	6. Dark Mysterious Woods

**Mysterious Woods (what else is new…)**

The queen marched through the woods, Udonna and Daggeron ten feet behind and conversing quietly, Davina and the rangers behind them, climbing over tree roots and logs. Nick sped up a bit to walk next to Davina.

"Right little ray of sunshine isn't she." Davina said with a smile, nodding to her mother. Nick laughed.

"She's a…well…" he trailed off.

"Just be glad you got her on one of her sunny days." Davina joked. "Oh." She said, looking at the other rangers. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Davina." She extended her hand to Chip who was walking on her right side.

"Chip." He answered with a smile. "And this is Vida," he pointed to the girl with a short hair with a green patch, "Maddie," a girl who looked like the other only with longer hair waved, "and Xander." The tall Australian winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You tried that in the throne room, it didn't work then, and it won't work now." She said, looking straight ahead of her. Xander's mouth dropped open, as she swung her long braid over her shoulder and unraveled it, revealing long waves of brown and purple.

"Whoa, nice color." Vida exclaimed.

"Yours too, mine matches my eyes." Davina grinned, flashing her brilliantly purple eyes at them with a movie star grin.

"Whoa, they're purple!" Chip exclaimed excitedly. "How did they get like that?"

"I dunno." Davina said, pausing to jump over a fallen log. "We were just born with them."

"We?" Maddie asked, climbing over the same log. Davina paused to look over the horizon at the setting sun.

"My twin and I. We both have them, it's a family thing." she explained.

"You have a twin?" Xander asked, interested. Davina's smile faded.

"Don't get your hopes up. She's been missing for about four months now." Davina sighed and kept walking after the adults.

"What do you think happened to her?" Chip asked, concerned.

"Well, she's a singer. I figure she ran off to Nashville to realize her dream. We were supposed to go together." She said the last sentence so quietly only Nick heard it and she shoved her hands in her back pockets miserably. "Anyway, I was thinking about changing my hair to red. It'd be a little easier if I could do it by magic."

"You can't use magic?" Chip asked, surprised.

"No, my mother wants me to do things without magic." Davina answered. "I'm not too sad about it. I liked battle training better anyway."

"If your sister is a singer, what do you do?" Chip asked her. Davina smiled.

"I draw." She smiled. "Everyone says they're good, but I'm not so sure."

"You'll have to show us sometime." Maddie put in with a smile directed at Davina.

The adults stopped and the teens stopped as well. It was dark now and they had come to a large empty space in the forest. The ground was covered in green vines and leaves. The queen raised her hand and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she flung her hand over the clearing with a shower of green sparks. The vines and debris cleared the area, leaving only an enormous stone circle with intricate carvings. Torches lit themselves all the way around the perimeter lighting the area.

"It's still here." Udonna whispered, her fingers partially covering her mouth. The stone markings around the circle created a huge spell seal, with the five mystic's circles around the edge. But in the center was a different symbol, it was an eight pointed star with three smaller stars behind it like they were falling.

"Yes, now if you don't mind." The queen pointed to the five circles.

"Go." Davina whispered, pushing Maddie's and Nick's backs to the circle. "Stand on your symbol." The five rangers climbed onto the spell seal and stood on their symbols, Nick on the Phoenix, Xander on the Taurus, Chip on the Garuda, Maddie on the Mermaid and Vida on the Sprite. The queen stood on the center starburst and Daggeron, Udonna and Davina stood at the edge. The queen closed her eyes and began speaking softly.

Her voice started almost silent, but grew and grew as she spoke the incantation in a foreign language to all of the rangers. As she spoke, light surrounded each ranger in their own color. The five colors joined at the center of the circle where the queen stood. She opened her eyes and the light turned purple. It formed a column around her and began concentrating as a ball above her head. It wrapped itself into a thin wooden stick with a purple eight pointed star on the top. The light still lingered as the wand hovered over the queen's head. She reached up to grab the wand but it began to rise. The wand suddenly increased in speed and shot upward. It arced in the sky and came down on Davina, who ducked. The purple light surrounded her and when it faded she was wearing a mystic's uniform, a white collared shirt with one sleeve with a black leather one shouldered shirt over top of that. She had on black boots and baggy black pants. Her armbands and leather all had intricate purple designs on them, just like the others. Her face opened wide with shock as she looked at the morpher in her hand.

"Sweet!" Chip exclaimed, jumping down from the stone circle. The others followed suit and crowded around Davina, talking joyfully. Davina looked up at her mother, face frozen in fear. The queen stared back at her daughter; her face was not angry, but fearful. Out of nowhere a loud explosion sounded. The six teens turned and saw through the shadows dozens of hideacs and stixoids were preparing to attack them.

"I think it's time we tried out our new member." Chip said, grinning at Davina. "Go on." Davina smiled back as they faced the demons.

"Ready?" She asked, opening her morpher to her side.

"Ready!" the other five shouted. Then simultaneously they all yelled.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Fearsome as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

Davina struck a pose, "Graceful as the stars, Mystic Stella Ranger!" she shouted. The six struck a fighting stance and they attacked the monsters. The rangers attacked the creatures, striking them down one by one, using their Magistaffs. Davina faced five of her own.

"So, what does this do?" she laughed to herself holding her Magistaff. "Magistaff, Wand Mode! Stardust Strike!" She waved it at the hideacs. A shower of what looked like silver snow fell on the hideacs, burning them and emitting purpleish sparks. "Sweet!" she exclaimed. Within minutes all the minions were destroyed or running.

"Now I will fight you." A deep voice said from behind the six rangers. Turning around they saw the monster from before, standing over them, his large metallic staff in hand. He stepped menacingly toward them and prepared to fight them.

"Just remember, you asked for it." Davina said, her voice excited with her new powers as she and the other rangers struck fighting poses. The rangers started their attack, moving in one at a time, each striking him in quick succession making him fall back further and further. Lastly Davina struck with her MagiStaff, showing him in the same stars she'd done to the hideacs. He screamed in pain and stumbled backwards and fell into an explosion of fire. In celebration, the rangers whooped a hollered.

"Whoa!" Davina shouted, pointing at the purple spell seal that enter twined the pieces of monster than made it grow to a gargantuan size. "Do they always do that?" she asked, looking at the giant monster who rampaging toward Briarwood.

"Yup, they do, better get used to it if you're going to be a ranger." Chip laughed at her, "Now watch this!" he said, "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others answered.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!" They shouted and each went through a startling transformation into large mystic creatures. Davina gasped and watched as Madison became a Mermaid, Vida became a Sprite, Xander became a Taurus, Chip a Garuda and Nick a Pheonix fighter. The five Titans attacked Steelizer, but they weren't doing so well.

"Let's combine into the Megazord!" Xander yelled as each of them were thrown to the ground.

"Galwit Mysto Unios!" they shouted, and the five titans joined to become the Titan Megazord. "Titan Megazord Saber!" commanded the sword to appear in the hand of the Megazord and they fought the giant monster but were still having problems keeping up with him. Meanwhile Davina and the others watched from the ground.

"Oh no. I wish I could help them." She said, wincing every time the rangers took a hit.

"Who ever said you couldn't?"

Davina turned to Udonna in surprise. "What do you mean? I can do that?" She pointed to the massive Megazord battling the giant version of Steelizer. Udonna only smiled. Davina opened her Mystic Morpher and took a deep breath. She pressed the numbers 125 activated the spell.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!" She shouted, a silver spell seal appeared in the sky and descended on her, enlarging her and changing her into a giant Spinx, a winged lion with a human face, colored purple and silver. She flew in at Steelizer and hit him with her front paws, sending him flying backwards. She landed in front of the rangers' megazord.

"Davina?" Chip asked excitedly, "Is that you?!"

"You know it! Now let's finish this guy." She answered.

"Right!" the five other rangers answered, celebrating. "Galaxy Slash!" they shouted, sending the powerful slash at the monster, who stumbled and fell into a massive explosion which devoured him.


	7. Midnight Wandering

**Same Day, 1 a.m.**

Udonna walked through Rootcore, cleaning up the last of the books and things left out over the day. The battle had ended only two hours earlier and the rangers had each gone to their own homes to sleep for the night. After recently finding out Nick was Bowen, he had moved in with her at Rootcore and he was sleeping soundly in his room, spread out on the covers, too tired to crawl under them. She smiled at the thought of him, her son. A strange noise came from the balcony that overlooked the forest. She slipped her head out the door and saw a figure sitting on the swing, the same one Chip and Vida had sat on when Vida had become a vampire, triggering Udonna to get the ingredients to save her. She squinted at the figure, who was hugging their knees on the swing, leaning against the armrest, head tilted backward.

"Davina?" She asked softly, recognizing the girl who sat huddled on the bench. She looked up from where she'd placed her head between her knees and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly. Udonna smiled and walked over and sat on the swing after Davina swung her legs off the edge.

"Why are you here so late? Shouldn't you get home?" She asked the teenager who shrugged her shoulders, leaning back.

"I can't live there anymore. Not without her." She said quietly, her voice cracking.

"You miss your sister don't you." Udonna said, not asking, but stating the fact. Davina sighed and stood.

"I cannot stay in the palace with my mother any longer. I have to escape her." She said starting to pace. Udonna watched the girl pace angrily and smiled at her, standing up and touching her shoulder. Davina stopped and faced the older woman.

"You can always stay here." Udonna said softly. Davina smiled gratefully, nodded, and she followed her into the main room on her way to her new room.


	8. Flashback

**Briarwood, 1988**

A soft breeze played across her face, a taunting breeze, one that had only one purpose. To mock the death and destruction that had happened on this field. But still she wandered though the mangled and blood stained grass to find him.

He was the only one she'd ever loved. But their love was forbidden by the hierarchy that ruled the meadow she now walked searching for him. She owned this field and hoad since the death of her mother two years earlier, making her free to marry him and the live the life she'd dreamed of since she was small. They were happy together and their small son and daughter flourished in their care.

Yet the happiness failed to stop the oncoming war between the forces of good and evil. She had done everything in her power to stop the battle, but it wasn't enough. The gate had opened, releasing thousands of enemy soldiers into her kingdom from their dark home in the underworld. They had fought hard and with the combined power of Leanbow and the Gatekeeper, the enemy had been contained, but at the cost of their lives. In anguish over the loss, she threw down the silver staff she carried.

Turning to retrieve the staff that helped her walk, she was a movement thought the trees. Assuming it was a nurse searching for wounded she stayed silent, waiting for the woman to leave. The footsteps neared her and she grimaced, waiting for the reprieve for being in the battlefield in her condition. She peeked behind the tree and saw him. Her eyes widened and she rushed to the injured man as he fell to the ground, his head landing in her lap. She cradled his sweaty head as his eyes flittered between consciousness and sleep. His chapped and bloody lips parted randomly to speak, but through his exhaustion the words wouldn't come. A sharp pain shot through her stomach and she laid her hand on her swollen belly, splaying her fingers across the stretched fabric of her midnight blue gown. Her moans of pain alerted a nearby nurse, who quickly brought the pair to a nearby tent.

Nurses swarmed to the young woman, her screams of pin easily surpassing the groans of wounded men. They discussed in low voices how they could move her to the castle, but her screams moved them to her side. They baby wasn't waiting. After a few more pushes the tiny body entered her new world. Her cries were few and far between as the newborn rested on her mother's chest. For her mother, the pain did not end but increase once more. In panic the nurses tended to her, bringing the second daughter to join her slightly older sister.

Finally, the pain was over, the twin sisters lay quietly beside another, sleeping peacefully, wrapped in clean blankets. Their mother's sweaty brow turned to her side and a smiling man's hand was in her grasp. He gently kissed her forehead, whispering words of love and gazing at his daughters.

Their momentary joy was not to last. A dark figure entered the tent, sending both girl's into fits of crying. He gazed on them and looked at the elder who silenced and stared back with infant determination, her oddly colored eyes shining despite the lack of light. Her parent's watched him carefully as he surveyed their daughters. He turned to them to speak.

"My sister, of all days to have the twins." His voice was oddly light and musical, a sharp contrast to his severe looks, dark eyes and intimidating demeanor. "You know the curse as well as I. 'A child born in destruction in doomed to cause it.'" His sister looked incensed at his comment and her eyes, the same violent color of her daughter's flashed with a dangerous red.

"Leave us Demetrious." A deep manly voice said from next to her. The hooded man nodded in acquiescence of his brother-in-law's words and left the tent.

"He's right." The warrior turned to his wife. Tears glittered in her eyes as she looked up. "One of them is in real danger."

"Aria." He said her name with anguish as he knelt by her side. "It doesn't matter what he says. Our daughter is not cursed. Neither of them are." He wrapped his strong arm around her and allowed her to cry into his shoulder, shaking uncontrollably. After a few moments her cries stopped and she composed herself. With the help of several nurses she returned to the castle, accompanied by her husband and daughters.

Hours later she lay alone in her grand bed, watching the twins sleep peacefully. Her thoughts drifted to her brother's words in the battlefield. Staring at the open window to the pitch black night she saw a star shimmer through the dark clouds. The slamming of her bedroom door turned her head and a girl came into the room, flustered.

"Aria, why were you on the battlefield? You knew the baby was coming and shouldn't have risked it." She said, facing Aria who pushed herself to a sitting position.

"Serena…" she stared, but her sister cut her off.

"I can't stand this world any longer. I'm leaving here tonight." Aria stared in disbelief at the face in front of her. It was her own face, but lined with worry and fear. "I distrust magic now just as I always have. I will not subject my daughter to it either." Aria slid off the large bed and embraced her own twin and looked back at her daughters. She picked up one of the sleeping girls and handed her to Serena who gingerly held the now awake girl.

"Her name is Kaitlynn Serena." Aria said softly to her sister. Serena closed her eyes and squeezed them. "Her sister is Davina Aria. Tradition lives on." She sighed and Serena quietly laid the bright eyed child back in her crib next to her sister. One last look at her sister revealed them brimming with tears and Serena ran from the room, leaving her sister standing in the room alone. Aria shifted her gaze that was also filling with tears to the open window. A few steps took her to the bench beneath it where she collapsed, leaning her head against the wall, her eyes facing out the window to where a star had appeared. But something was odd about this star, it seemed to be growing and coming closer and closer to her. A glowing ball of silver light entered through the window, Aria's eyes followed it in amazement. And just as suddenly, the ball shattered leaving a beautiful woman in its stead.

Dressed in a long flowing white robe that was tied with a silver tassle, the woman's over long blonde wavy hair reached almost to her knees and she seemed to float over the ground as she moved toward the babies' crib. Aria could only stare at the beautiful woman as she watched over her daughters. Kaitlynn had not yet fallen asleep and she was staring back at the woman, no one really could know what was going on behind those purple colored eyes.

"She's quite an intelligent child. Too bad she had to be born on a day such as this." The woman said softly, smiling at the baby, who smiled back, happily shaking her little fists. The blonde woman turned to Aria. "I," she stated, "Am the goddess Freya. I have come to offer you my help." Aria stared at her, not knowing what to say, or how to say it. Freya turned back to the child and lifted her into her arms. "I cannot stop the curse on this one." She said softly, smiling at her. "But I can help her control it." Aria stood up so fast she knocked over a small table, but her focus was on the goddess holding her daughter. "The curse will be on a sort of 'pause' until her nineteenth year. For that one year she will be magically vulnerable and will need help to control it. In return, I only ask you to watch over someone for me. What do you say."

"Anything." Aria whispered, her eyes brimming with happy tears and Freya handed Kaitlynn to her mother, making the baby coo with joy. Freya closed her eyes and spread a shower of silver sparkles over the girls head. Kaitlynn only giggled louder at the shining lights above her head while her mother watched with joyful tears. Freya smiled and turned to leave the room.

"Wait. Who do you want me to watch?" Aria asked before Freya could leave. The goddess stopped and smiled at the young mother holding her baby daughter.

"You will know when you see her." And with that last word she returned into the silver ball of light and floated back out of the window and into the sky, vanishing into the night. Aria stared after her and after a moment looked down at little Kaitlynn who happily cooed and playfully reached for her mother's hair.


	9. Shift into Overdrive

She lay there peacefully, her long wavy brown hair lying spread out on the soft white pillow that lay under her head. He watched her sleep, feeling slightly guilty for watching her without her knowing, but he couldn't help himself. She was the one who made his life hellish, she was the reason he was in pain so often and made his job all that much harder. But he'd never seen her face before, the helmet that covered those long tresses of shimmering brunette that had small streaks of color laced through the tips. Although her suit was green, her hair was red, most likely reflecting more of her true personality than what he'd witnessed. Unfortunately she was ragged and dirty, hair matted and blood streaked the crown of her forehead and arms and it took away from what was almost certainly great beauty. She stirred slightly and Mack realized he'd been staring and her movement caused him to jerk away quickly and stand from the chair he'd been sitting in. She didn't move much, just a twitch of her nose and she slid her hand over a little.

"How is she?" A deep voice said behind him. Mack turned and saw Will standing behind her with his arms folded.

"She'll be alright, I guess." He answered turning and standing next to him, the two watched her for a moment before Will spoke again.

"She doesn't look so evil in her sleep." He muttered bitterly.

"Hey, it might not be her fault." Mack defended her, he didn't know why, but something about the angelic face that slept on the pillow made him think that she wasn't quite as evil as they'd thought. She'd fought them as the evil green ranger- oddly familiar to some- and almost ruined their chances of getting one of the jewels they'd been searching so hard for. Will wasn't about to forgive the girl so easily for her misdeeds.

"Hey guys, how's our 'guest'?" A blonde said, as she came down the spiral stairs, with two more people behind her. The shorter dark haired girl went to the sleeping girl's side and checked her pulse from her wrist and the monitor they had her hooked up to.

"She looks fine, how're her vitals Rose?" Mack replied to the blonde who watched Rose care for the sleeping beauty.

"She should wake up soon."

"Yeah, and then we'll have a name for our nightmare." The Asian looking guy said while also watching Rose. At that moment the sleeping girl chose to stir and make signs of waking up. Groaning, she pushed her hand to her face and rubbed her eyes in a normal waking up fashion, and slowly used her stomach muscles to pull herself into a sitting position. Rose joined the others on the same side of the bed as the girl finally caught sight of them. She jerked back and leaned on her hands, as if she was attempting to get as far away from them as possible. Eyes wide with apparent fear, her mouth gaped open for a few seconds before she could get words out.

"Who the hell are you?" She said, stunned. The rangers exchanged confused looks and Mack stepped forward.

"You don't remember?" He asked tentatively, brow wrinkled in confusion. The girl shook her head and slid out of the bed on the other side, revealing her blood and dirt stained jeans and t-shirt.

"Should I?" she asked, still backing away from them, obviously genuinely scared.

"Wait…" the blonde started only to be shushed by Rose.

"What's your name?" She asked softly, in a kind tone trying not to scare her more than she already was. The girl stopped and looked at the floor, clearly trying to think of an answer to the simple question. She looked up, fear lined in every feature of her worried face; clearly unable to answer. Rose stepped to her and lay a hand on the taller girl's arm and gently spoke.

"I think you have amnesia." She said quietly, trying to smile. The brunette with red tipped hair sat down on the bed again, in shock. Rose left her side and joined the others and gestured to the door. The group left her alone in the basement and returned to the top floor of the mansion, where their mentor and butler sat together talking; they broke apart when the rangers approached.

"Is she alright?" Andrew asked, concerned for the girl. "The evil energy might have had an effect on her mind."

"Oh it did alright. Sleeping Beauty lost her entire memory." Will said sarcastically of her waking up. Andrew's eyes widened in shock and surprise at this news.

"She won't be able to tell us anything." Ronny said forlornly. Dax and Rose sat on the couch while Will and Ronny sat on the small ataman in front of it. Mack folded his arms and stood next to his father.

"What should we do with her?" Dax asked. He then froze and straightened. The others turned to where he was looking. There she stood, dirty clothing, hands folded together anxiously, her eyes betraying deep fear of confronting the group. She struggled a moment before opening her mouth.

"Um, I think… I think I know my name." She said softly, and for the first time the others noticed her voice, it was musical, almost like a song, but spoken. Rose sat up,

"Do you remember?" The girl shook her head and reached inside her black tank top and pulled out a long silver chain. The chain was long and she pulled it over her head and dropped it into Mack's outstretched hand. He looked at it and smiled.

"Kaitlynn. That's a pretty name." He smiled at her and dropped the necklace back into her hand. She didn't return the smile but spoke again, staring directly in his eyes.

"I hurt you." The rangers froze and looked at her. Mack didn't break the eye contact and at that moment he noticed the color of her eyes. They weren't a normal color, but a deep purple color that sparkled brightly despite the look of fear and confusion on her face. The two stared for a moment before Mack blinked and backed up.

"Wh…what?" He stammered, still shocked at the question.

"You don't trust me." She said simply, shrugging and looking at the others. "That was the first time you've looked me in the eye, and you talk about me behind my back. You're wary of me and you didn't know my name either. If we were friends you would have." They stared at her after she finished, no one knew what to say to her. If only she really knew what had happened. Andrew cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Kaitlynn." His voice was soft, and kind. "Do you want to know." It wasn't a question, but a statement for her to answer anyway. Taking a deep breath Kaitlynn nodded and Andrew lead her back to the basement with Spencer at their heels.

Minutes later the rangers were all sitting around the couches in silence. Andrew came up the stairs and sat on the ataman, resting his head in his hand.

"She's watching some footage." He said. "We thought it best we left her alone. She was pretty shocked."

"Mr. Hartford, we need to get the necklace back." Rose said, almost urgently. "It's the only thing that will open the shrine that holds the jewel of the Corona."

"I know. But what we don't know is if she can tell us where it is." Andrew replied exasperatedly, "She didn't even know her name." Suddenly Spencer ran back into the room from the basement entrance.

"Sir, Miss Kaitlynn seems to have disappeared." He said out of breath. The rangers and Mr. Hartford stood quickly. "She's not downstairs or anywhere else for that matter; I checked outside as well." They all ran for the basement. The command center was empty; footage of the green ranger fighting the rest of them filled the screen. Shots flew by of them getting brutally attacked and how easily she was able to defeat them, demorphing them several times. Andrew went to the control panel and tapped away, Rose joining him.

"She still has the stolen tracker, the signal is coming from Buenos Aires, Argentina. How she got there…" He said, trailing off. Now harried from the intensity of the situation he almost shouted at the rangers "Go!"


	10. Frozen Plan

**Buenos Aires, Argentina**

"Welcome back to my ranks." A large ice man said to a girl shorter than him who was wearing blue jeans and a black tank.

"It was a minor setback." She replied, almost evilly. "We just have to get the pendant back, and it's ours." Flurious watched her in appreciation and the two continued hiking through the South American Rainforest searching for the necklace.

Nearby, the six rangers got off the SHARC; Ronny had her tracker out searching for where Kaitlynn had gone.

"She's this way."

"So is a jewel signature." Dax put in, holding his own tracker. Tyzonn had rejoined them from repairing his zords earlier.

"So she doesn't remember a thing?" He asked.

"Not a thing. How she got here however, is slightly confusing." Rose said. "If she didn't remember anything, how would she have known to come here?" No one answered her as they kept walking through the rainforest. Suddenly Will stopped.

"The footage." He said, with the air of mentally kicking himself. "She saw everything, all she needed to know was right there."

"But she didn't watch the end." Mack said, equally as shocked.

"Oh no, she didn't see it." Ronny said softly, "We have to find her." After a few minutes of walking they came upon the ice covered man and teenaged girl the latter of which was standing on a high ledge to a cliff.

"Kaitlynn!" Ronny shouted, making the brunette turn, in her hand was a black chain.

"Oh no." Rose whispered softly. "The Pendant." Already glowing red, the pendant sat in the palm of Kaitlynn's hand as she stood on a ledge way above their heads. Even Flurious was at least a hundred feet below her and with a quick jump she landed between the rangers and Flurious and faced the rangers.

"Now we are victorious!" The Ice Monster shouted from behind her.

"Don't you mean YOU are victorious?" Will shouted back at him. "Or didn't you mention that little detail to her?" Kaitlynn froze and looked at him with a quizzical look, but keeping anger over it all to mask it.

"Don't listen to him." Flurious yelled, but the rangers continued.

"He betrayed you! That's how you ended up with us in the first place." Dax shouted.

"Flurious sacrificed you to get the necklace in the first place." Rose yelled. "In order to get into the cave, he needed to expend a large amount of energy so he made you fight us and then he fought you. You almost died." Kaitlynn didn't move, her face remained impassive. The ranger's held their breaths' as she stared at them, until her face broke into a crazy smile.

"Don't lie to me." She said softly, but loud enough for them all to catch what she was saying. To their horror she turned and opened her palm to Flurious, who snatched the pendant from her hand and with one quick movement, kicked her a hundred feet to the side with a quick hit to her stomach. She lay still in pain and the rangers moved forward, angry at Flurious' treatment of her. She was still a person after all.

"The next jewel is mine!" Flurious shouted and with the rangers feeling helpless as he vanished into a puff of frozen air, but not after sending an explosion at them, sending them to their hands and knees.

"Damnmit!" Will shouted, punching the ground with his fist. The rangers stood, brushing themselves off.

"What can we do?" Ronny asked. "We can't just let him get away from us!"

"Let's follow him and try and stop him from there." Mack said. The group quickly turned to run to the SHARC, but stopped abruptly. Kaitlynn stood in front of them, dirty and grimy as ever, a passive look on her face. Slowly she walked up to them and they saw a streak of blood smeared across her cheek. She stopped directly in front of Mack, her strange purple eyes that drew him into her gaze.

"I may not know who I am right now." She said, her voice returning to its musical quality. "But I do know right from wrong." She raised her hand which was closed into a light fist, her fingers facing out. She opened them and a red pendant fell from it, catching on its black chain that was wrapped around her ring finger. Mack grabbed it with glee.

"The amulet!" The other's gathered around him, checking out the shining red orb that sat in Mack's palm. It shone brightly in the sunlight with absolutely no flaws. Mack looked up at Kaitlynn, who's eyes were cast down.

"Thanks." She looked up to see who'd spoken. Will was standing in front of her and offered his hand. "You in?" She looked at it and then to the others.

"Am I allowed?" Her question was answered with smiles and nods from the others. Smiling brightly, she took Will's hand and firmly shook it. "Now let's get him."

"You know it."

**Off the Coast of Mexico**

"It's way too quiet for Flurious to be here." Ronny said, looking around the sandy beach. The rangers had landed a ways away and Rose was leading them while reading the compass board. During the trip on the SHARC, they had filled Kaitlynn in on how they'd gotten it, and the importance of the amulet.

"It's called the Mars Crystal Amulet." Rose had explained, "Its power is the only thing that can open the chamber that holds one of the jewels of the Corona Aurora. The compass should be able to lead us to that location and the amulet will open it so we can get it before Flurious realizes he doesn't have it." Her face was confused as she asked the next question. "How did you get him to take the fake one?" Kaitlynn shrugged at this.

"I dunno. It was in my pocket, and he's not the brightest." The others had laughed right before they'd landed on the coast of Mexico.

"He has to have noticed by now." Kaitlynn said, agreeing with Ronny's statement. "I mean, the pendant on the one I gave him was a little heart with something engraved on it, not the big globe this thing is." She pointed to the amulet in Mack's hand.

"Of course I noticed." A deep voice growled from behind them. Spinning quickly they saw Flurious standing off the shore with chillers surrounding him. "Did you really think you'd escape me that easily?" He growled, looking directly at Kaitlynn. Her eyes narrowed, and the brightness that had been there earlier was replaced with determination.

"I hoped." She spat back, reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a red, yellow, black and silver object. Sheepishly she looked at the others and grinned. Mack nodded and stepped forward.

"Ready?"

They held out their right hands with the morpher grasped firmly. They flicked open the device. Pressing the button in the middle, they then brought their right arms simultaneously towards the left, holding out the left arm as the tracker was placed firmly on top of it. They skillfully rolled the tracker's turbo wheel down their sleeve, resulting in the opening of a separate dimension. They spread their arms wide as the turbo wheel continued spinning. They pressed down on the pink button in the upper left corner and a screen appeared in front of the ranger through the projector. The screen displayed their respective color of ranger paraphernalia; the screen spun around and wrapped itself around each ranger, forming the suit and equipping them with the arsenal at the same time. The Overdrive crest spun into position on their chests. A flash of their color light raced across their heads, materializing the helmet in the process. The Rangers raised their heads and posed in a determined stance, the lights flashing on the ranger's helmet, affirming that the group was now ready for battle.

"Let's get him!" Mack shouted and the seven charged into battle. The five core rangers took on the chillers with Tyzonn, each one fighting at least four or five of the iced creatures. Kaitlynn, in her green suit, took on Flurious, fury flying from each blow she stuck at him.

Despite being the equivalent of a tall icicle, Flurious was able to keep up with Kaitlynn's attacks, but the anger that had welled within the girl, gave her an adrenaline rush that put her with the upper hand. She flung punch after punch, Flurious catching one, and twisting her arm back, but she twisted back out of it by jumping into the air and landing behind him, sneaking in a kick to his knees.

"Drive Bow!" She shouted, holding out her hand. Her visor shone brightly and reflected to her hand where a green trimmed bow appeared. "Fire!" She shouted as she shot several arrows at Flurious, who stumbled against the explosion. A few had hit their target, but most hit next to him, but the damage was significant.

"This… is not over!" He yelled at the green ranger. She stood straighter.

"No it isn't." She murmured after him as he raised his staff into the air and vanished along with his minions. The other rangers finished their battles and came up to her, demorphing in the process. Releasing her own morph, Kaitlynn stood back in her filthy clothing, fist clenched where the bow had been. She stood and stared at the ground in front of her with the others standing behind her. Ronny stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kaitlynn turned her head and looked into her smiling face.

"Come on." Ronny said. "We have a jewel to find." Her eyes glittered with her smile and Kaitlynn nodded and the group turned back to the compass which Rose had retrieved.

"Alright." Rose said, "It's just a little farther." The group turned to follow her and they kept going, listening to Rose continuously saying 'just a little farther'. Ronny kept laughing silently with Kaitlynn joining with cautious smiles. After a bit they stopped near a beach.

"How much longer?" Dax asked, wiping his brow.

"Just a bit further." Rose said without looking up.

"Rose." Ronny said as she kept walking away from the group.

"Stop asking me! A little more…" she said impatiently. The others looked at each other and collectively yelled out her name. "What?"

"There is no, 'a little more'." Mack said smiling. The five others stood behind him, sharing smiles as well. Rose looked slightly embarrassed and turned back to the group. Minutes later it was decided that three would go into the water and continue the search, while four would watch for returning foes.

"I'm going in." Kaitlynn said, not taking 'no' for an answer. "I started this, and I'm finishing it." The others nodded in agreement and Will and Ronny accompanied her into the water. The three morphed and swam down into the depths of the Pacific Ocean, searching for the door to the third jewel. The water was dark and oddly quiet to their ears as they dove down in its depths, the blue light reflecting only so far until they were forced to turn on their headlights above their visors. Then she saw it, a stone door was further down in the depths, Kaitlynn motioned to the others and they descended to it. Ronny carefully took out the amulet and slipped it into the slot in the ornate stone door. It began vibrating and slowly lifted upward, disappearing into the rock wall. The three swam in, following the tunnel until it stopped; from there, they made their way to the top. Standing up, they were able to walk out onto the stone interior of the cave, due to the pocket of air.

"Wow." Ronny said, summing up the entire room in the single word. It was made of stone with ornate designes and torches on all the walls and ceiling. The torches were somehow burning, casting an eerie light on the yellow, black and green rangers.

"There." Will pointed at a small altar in the midst of the cave where a golden box was sitting. Kaitlynn walked up to it and read the words inscribed on the lid.

"'Only a person pure of heart and greedless mind can remove the contents of this box'." Taking a deep breath, she lifted the lid and inside glittered a large blue stone. Reaching her hand in, the box lit up with white light, and she picked up the sapphire. Nothing happened. Grinning, she turned to Will and Ronny who looked at each other, but their faces were still masked from their helmets.

"It's amazing." Ronny said, taking it from Kaitlynn. They exited the cave, stopping to collect the amulet from the door, sealing it once again.

"Something's wrong." Ronny said as the three exited the water. The beach was deserted, not a soul in sight, not even the other rangers.

"Did we come out too far down?" Kaitlynn asked, looking around, demorphing in the process. Will and Ronny followed suit.

"I don't think so." Will said in response, but a massive explosion went off behind them, sending the three onto their backs, the sapphire flying through the air, landing at a pair of black booted feet.

"Thank you rangers." The person said in a female voice, picking it up and admiring the gleam it cast.

"Miratrix!" Will shouted angrily at the woman in black ninja garb. Suddenly four persons were blown off of the cliff above them, and landed on the beach, demorphing in the process. Mack, Rose, Tyzonn, and Dax demorphed and rolled over to look at their aggressor. Kamdor and a scaley creature jumped off the cliff and joined Miratrix.

"No!" Kaitlynn screamed at the creature and the two ninjas as they smiled insanely at the fallen rangers. Without a word, Kamdor used his ninja powers to make it grow and the creature began to make its way to the city.

"We'll take it on with the Drivemax, Tyzonn, you and Kaitlynn get Miratrix and Kamdor!" Mack shouted the orders to the group and they all agreed readily, not taking a moment to think. The five main zords came their way courtesy of Spencer and Andrew in the Command Center and the rangers entered their respective vehicles, re-morphing in the process. The zord battle continued with the rangers striking at the monster repeatedly with their weapons and large mechanical arms. But on the ground, Tyzonn and Kaitlynn continued the more important battle for the jewel in the hands of Kamdor and Miratrix.

"Face it princess, you'll never beat me." Miratrix hissed at Kaitlynn, who had one knee on the ground. The green ranger grinned, and brought her tracker near her face and rolled it down her arm, and stood as her green suit evaporated onto her body.

"That's what you think." She said as she lunged at Miratrix. The two battled, Kaitlynn using her bow like a sword, and Miratrix using one of her double swords. Miratrix blocked one of Kaitlynn's hits with her sword and twisted it to grab the green ranger's arm with her free hand. Kaitlynn jumped into the air, making Miratrix release and landed behind her, trapping Miratrix in with her bow. The ninja growled and spun away from Kaitlynn to face her, panting hard. Kaitlynn took the opportunity to fire three arrows at Miratrix at the same time, causing an explosion behind her. Miratrix jumped into the air to avoid it and flew to a small ridge above Kaitlynn's head.

"This isn't over Green Ranger!" she yelled as she turned away and vanished into a blue puff of smoke.

"No!" Kaitlynn screamed at her, Kamdor, who'd been fighting Tyzonn at the other end of the beach, slammed the mercury ranger into the ground before leaving with Miratrix. As the rangers finished off the lizard with a blow with their drills, Kaitlynn ran to Tyzonn to try and help him up. He threw her off and stood, angry as hell.

"She still has the jewel!" he shouted.


	11. Aftermath

**Hartford Mansion**

Five of the six teenagers sat around the couches in the living room, dressed in civilian clothing, silently thinking about losing the jewel. Mr. Hartford entered the room and looked at the somber group; Kaitlynn and Ronny were not where in sight. Ronny was lending Kaitlynn some clothing so she could get cleaned up. The blonde girl entered the room after him, and after a grin smile, she sat down on the couch next to Will.

"Rangers," Andrew said to the teens, "It's only one jewel, there are two more. We need to keep things in perspective. This is not a one battle fight. With your bravery and courage we will hopefully win more than we lose." Andrew looked around to the rangers who looked back with renewed confidence. "Not to mention we have one less enemy and one new friend." Just as he said it, a smiling brunette came up behind him. Dressed in clean blue jeans, a blue t-shirt and a white hoodie, Kaitlynn's hair was brushed straight so it reached her shoulder blades, the red tips more vibrant than before. But her face was the most amazing thing; free of all the dirt and grime she was beautiful, and with the radiant smile on her face, she was a completely new person than the evil green ranger. She looked awkward, with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Kaitlynn." Andrew smiled at her. "How do you feel?"

"Much better now." She smiled back and to the rangers with a weaker version. They all smiled back sans Tyzonn who merely watched her. Slightly intimidated she turned to Andrew. "You're letting me stay?" She asked incredulously, slightly cocking her head to the left. "Why? I mean, after all I did to you…" her voice trailed off.

"We don't hold grudges." A voice said from the group. Will stood up and held out his hand to the girl. "Let's start over. I'm Will." Kaitlynn smiled.

"I think I'm Kaitlynn." She said with a shrug, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake.

"You still don't remember?" Rose asked, standing up and joining them. The others followed with Tyzonn standing cross armed behind them. Kaitlynn shook her head no, and began fingering the silver necklace around her neck.

"Hey, that's fine. We'll help you figure it all out." Ronny said brightly, standing next to Kaitlynn. The brunette looked up at the blonde and smiled.

"I guess now we find the next jewel?" She asked brightly, looking around at the mostly smilling faces. One was passive, showing no emotion whatsoever either in her favor or against it and Kaitlynn knew it wasn't going to be that easy.


	12. Just Another Day

**Rock Porium, Briarwood**

"Nick, could you take this to the back room?" Maddie asked, holding out a cardboard box. "I've filled the racks and these are left over." Nick took the box and carried it past a plush armchair with a certain brunette lounging with a sketch pad and pencil.

"Do you think you could push yourself to help us out?" He asked with a grin. She looked up and innocently smiled.

"I'm far too busy, maybe next year sometime."

"Davina," Nick started exasperatedly. "Come on."

"No." She replied, more forceful this time. "I actually have to go now. But here, for posterity." She tore off the drawing she'd been working on and gave it to him with a smile. He set down the box and as she began to pick up her things. The sketch was a simple one, of him and the other rangers as cartoons standing in a group, smiling as if they were posing for a camera. His own face was smiling widely between Vida and Chip, the latter who had a goofy look sketched on his face.

"This is good." Nick said to the leaving girl. Davina smiled and shrugged.

"I'll see you guys later!" She yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Vida jumped down from the Turntables and stood next to Nick.

"Oo, what'd she make you." Vida teased as the other three joined them. Nick handed over the picture and the other's mouth's gaped open looking at it.

"She drew that just this morning?" Xander asked, taking the piece of paper.

"I saw it was blank when she came in." Maddie said, coming up behind them. "That's really awesome."

"Cool face!" Chip said looking at his own.

"She really got our personalities in there." Vida commented while looking over Xander's shoulder watching is reaction to the haughty smile Davina had given him.

"Well, she's been around for two months now." Maddie said. "A lot has happened; Udonna left and Davina's gained legend status."

"No kidding." Nick said. "Having her around has helped a lot with those ten terrors."

"Yeah, and she's taking classes at Briarwood U on top of all this." Xander added, his face changed as a dreamy and cocky smile spread across his face. "Meanwhile keep up her exquisite beauty." The other's rolled their eyes and scoffed at his remark.

"Shut up X." Nick said defensively of the girl and picked up the box Maddie had asked him to put away. The others exchanged knowing looks before returning to their posts in the store, Xander supervising and Vida at her tables, the other three doing random tasks that needed doing, not without them exchanging knowing glances about the two.

**Rootcore, later**

The five rangers mulled around the room, reading books or sitting at the table with one. It was all around quiet, slightly eerie for the group. Claire wandered in and wondered why even Chip wasn't being as lively as he usually was. She then saw one of the reasons.

"Where's Davina?" They looked up as Maddie answered.

"Not sure, she hasn't come back from class yet." Claire nodded at the seemingly comatose rangers. Daggeron entered from the cave where Fireheart sleep because of his giant size at the moment Davina entered, throwing her bag in the corner and setting herself down in the vacant seat next to Nick.

"What a day." She said loudly, but smiling widely. A sudden beeping made her eyes roll. "And it's about to get better I see." The rangers gathered around the crystal ball and saw a large lizard attacking downtown Briarwood.

"Go Rangers!" Daggeron shouted.

"Another day, another dollar. Except we don't get paid do we…" Davina trailed off. The others rolled their eyes light heartedly at their purple ranger; she was always happy and fun loving most of the time, even before battles.

"Ready?" Nick asked.

"Ready!" Came the reply from five different voices. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"


	13. Flames Exhausted

**Downtown, Briarwood**

Six different colored warriors ran up to the monster, in a offensive position as if to warn him of their impending attack.

"Ah, the colored warriors, it is my turn to defeat you." The monster said standing to his full height, around eight to nine feet. He was green and scaly, but wore silver armor over that and had the head of a salamander.

"You wish!" Nick shouted angrily, pointing at the large creature. The rangers attacked him together in waves. Xander and Chip pulled out their magistaffs and struck at him, but he pushed them back, twisting to intercept Maddie and Vida's attempt at striking him. Nick and Davina went in, but were only blown back into Xander and Chip. Maddie and Vida ran over to help them up.

"I see you aren't as powerful as you thought." The lizard said, licking his lips with a freakishly long tongue. "I will make a deal with you."

"Never!" Vida yelled at him, her voice filled with fury.

"You haven't heard my proposition. You will relinquish your dragon to me, and I will leave you in peace, you do not, I will destroy your world, starting with him."

"Fireheart." Davina whispered. She turned quickly to Nick, whom she was standing directly next to. "We can't let him get Fireheart."

"I know." He said softly, patting her arm, his voice filled with anger. "We will never agree to that."

"Very well. Your choice." He said maniacally, vanishing into a dark seal.

"Damnit." Xander swore, punching his hand into the concrete flooring.

**Rootcore**

"We got our butts handed to us." Chip said, flopping down in a chair near the work table. Davina came up behind him and patted his shoulder.

"It happens." She smiled at the yellow ranger, sliding around him to sit between Vida and Madison.

"Rangers." Daggeron said breathlessly, running into the room. The rangers sat up alert at his worried tone. "It's Fireheart, he's sick."

"Lizlex." Maddie whispered softly, balling her hands into fists.

"Bastard!" Vida shouted, slamming her hand down on the table. There was silence as they all thought for a while, Fireheart was sick and would soon die if Lizlex had any say.

"I think…" Davina said, standing up, her face enlightened as if she'd just thought of something. "Maybe… I have an idea." Her face lit with excitement as she headed for the door. "I'll be right back!" She vanished through the door as Clare came back through it, her eyes following the girl's hurried running.

"What's with her?" Xander said solemnly watching the girl run out.

"No idea." Came the reply from Nick's side of the room.

"Look, there's nothing we can do here." Chip said, standing forward. "Toby needs us."

"So does Fireheart." Maddie protested.

"But there's something we can do for Toby. Davina has a plan for Fireheart; I trust her."

The last three words did it. The four other rangers looked up at Chip and were shocked at his face. He was serious and his face was set in determination.

"He's right." Nick stood and set his hand on Chip's shoulder and he started out the door, the other rangers watching, nodding and eventually following him; Daggeron staring after them in disbelief at their sudden admission.

"Clare." He said to the blonde who was smiling after them. "What just happened?"

"Not sure." She smiled; oddly serene at the scene that had happened before her. "But I think they just finally accepted Davina."

**Rock Porium**

"This sucks." Vida said mournfully. She was sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow and staring out into space, not seeing anything but her thoughts.

"Why didn't Davina say anything?" Xander asked in his Aussie accent.

"She was in a rush." Nick defended, sitting down next to Vida on the arm of the couch.

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on her." Chip quipped, grinning widely at Nick. Nick's face faltered and he stumbled before replying.

"Do not. She's one of my friends." He stood and walked toward the door. "I'm going for a walk." He said, turning back to them and at their nodding and smiling, he left, hands in his pockets, after throwing his purple shirt on the counter.

"He's in it deep." Vida said, watching the red ranger's retreating back.

"Even Xander doesn't get that starry eyed over any girl." Maddie said with a smile. Xander opened his mouth to protest, but loud vehement accusations filled the air.


	14. Heart of Red

**Streets of Briarwood**

Nick wandered down the streets of the small city. Briarwood was an interesting place, with tall office buildings in one section, but the majority of the place was smaller housing and then there was the warehouse district; the monster magnet that they spent most of their time fighting monsters in. People milled about, not spending too much time in one place, but not at the hurried rush more characteristic of larger cities. But some people were too active to sit still for too long. People like… Davina.

That girl was a bundle of energy sometimes, and then other times she was perfectly content to sit down in a chair and sketch the scene before her. The drawing she'd done of the rangers earlier was only a small sample of her work. Cartoons were used for people, sketching for scenery, but he'd seen a very life-like image she'd done of herself, or at least, it looked like her, some things were slightly different. For example, the hair was slightly different, the streaks of color were at the tips, and the colors were red opposed to the purple it really was. Maybe that's what she wanted to change her hair to, it didn't matter.

Wait. Why was he spending so much time thinking about her? Truthfully, that's all he'd been doing lately. The way she laughed at the silliest jokes he made, and the way her brilliant purple eyes shone with determination whenever they went into battle. Her long brown hair with its punkish purple streaks that looked almost natural in the mystic woods. The way she bit her lip when she was thinking hard and crossed her arms frustration…

_Stop!! Stop thinking about her! She's your friend, don't compromise that!_ He mentally chided himself. Maybe Chip was right… but he couldn't be. He shouldn't like Davina this much. _But why?_ A little voice asked in his head. _Because she's the princess._ There's the reason he couldn't like Davina the way he wanted to. She out ranked him in every way possible.

The ringing of his morpher jolted him out of his reverie and flipped open the phone to hear Daggeron's voice come from the gold device. "Rangers, Davina called, she's on her way back and for you to meet her at Rootcore."

**Rootcore**

"Where is she?" Nick asked, running into the hollow tree. The others stood around the room and smiled to the corner in front of Fireheart's cave where Davina paced. She smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too." She said saucily with a grin.

"What's going on?"

As soon as Nick said it, a tall man walked out of the cave entrance and up to Davina, standing close to her. She set her hand on his arm as they talked.

"How is he?" She asked concerned for their dragon.

"He's really sick, I won't go into details but it's bad." The man said in a deep comforting voice. He had longish hair that went down to his ears, ending in dark brown curl at the very end. He was very handsome, and seeing Davina with him gave him the urge to strangle the man.

"Can you help him?" Davina asked softly, looking up at the man imploringly. The man winced and looked back in the cave. His leather clothing was over a white shirt and he looked like a woodsman.

"I might."

The other rangers brightened at his statement.

"But it'll take time." With a sad smile he squeezed Davina's arm and left the room, returning to Fireheart's side.

"Good luck." She called softly, biting her lip on the corner in her characteristic frown. Nick wanted to comfort her, but the guy seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it. Davina turned back to the rangers as they all sat on random chairs. She looked at him and attempted a smile, but Nick couldn't return it and left up the stairs and out onto the balcony.

Davina stared after Nick, confused to what was happening. He looked like someone had stabbed him in the heart before leaving. She didn't understand for a minute why he'd be upset with her… she was trying to help him with Fireheart. But having him look at her like that seared deep into her heart. She'd known for a while that he'd made his way into her heart and, although he annoyed her most times and she really didn't want to admit it, but he'd become a part of her life. But until now, she was sure he didn't feel the same, until now… sort of. The other rangers had started talking quietly, not really having and purpose, just filling time. She slipped up the stairs and peeked out onto the terrace and saw him sitting on the same swing she'd sat on when Udonna had invited her to live there.

"Dammit!" He said, leaning forward and setting his head in his hands. He was obviously frustrated, but Davina had no idea why he'd be so upset. She quietly started to approach him. He sighed angrily and leaned back, and she came into his line of vision. He jolted upward. "Davina!"

"Hey Nick." She said softly. The stared and stood there in silence before she sat next to him awkwardly on the opposite end of the swing. "Are you ok?" She asked, genuinely concerned for him. Nick didn't respond right away, and when he did, it was slightly strained.

"Yes."

"No you're not."

Nick looked up at her. She was completely serious and he'd never seen her with the depth of emotion on her face. Her eyes were showing serious pain as she spoke, very different from the normal high spirited girl with endless strength he usually knew. He tore his eyes away from her and stared at the ground, determined to quell the intense feelings welling up inside him. He felt her hand touch his shoulder and her voice cut into his thoughts.

"Nick, look at me."

He kept his head down; he knew if he lifted it, he might do something he'd regret. Or that would make her kill him.

"Nick!" She said, her voice getting slightly frustrated. He finally looked up and her face was inches from his. In one quick movement he closed the space between them and their lips met.

Davina was getting sick of Nick's refusal to look at her and was going to lost it until he looked up and kissed her. She was so surprised she forgot to kiss back until he'd backed away. She stared at him in surprise, her mouth slightly open. He jolted with realization of what he'd done and moved back, and tried to stand up and leave, but Davina grabbed his arm and pulled him back to a sitting position. This time she closed the gap and they kissed again, this time both participating, Davina slipping her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss. After a while that seemed like an eternity, they broke apart.

"Wow." Davina whispered softly, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry." Nick said, bowing his head. "I was…. Jealous." He spit the last word out as fast as he could. Davina pulled back slightly and tilted her head.

"Jealous? Of Liam?" She said, her voice inflecting with surprise.

"Well, yeah." Nick said, shifting uncomfortably. He had the unpleasant feeling he was missing something. "You looked so familiar with him."

"Nick." Davina said, in a voice that showed she was trying not to laugh. "Liam is my brother."

Brother. Now he felt like an idiot. Davina touched his shoulder and moved closer to him. "Liam is the oldest, then Courtney and me and Kaitlynn." Davina smiled at Nick, whose face flushed. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why would you be sorry? I should be sorry." Nick protested. Davina shook her head.

"I didn't introduce him. I was just so worried about Fireheart…" She trailed off, looking at the door.

"But I was the idiot who got so jealous."

"You're cute when you're jealous." Davina said giggling, moving closer and kissing him lightly on his lips. "This doesn't mean I'm going to let up on you when we spar." She warned. Nick kissed her again, lingering longer than she had.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Inside**

The four other rangers were sitting around the table as Liam came back into the room, this time carrying his leather bag. Xander looked up and Vida stood as he walked up to them.

"Where's Davina?" He asked, looking around.

"Dunno, she left after Nick a little bit ago." Chip answered, gesturing up at the door. Liam glanced toward it in time to see the two walk back in and it looked suspiciously as if they were holding hands. When Davina saw him, she rushed down, breaking away from the red ranger.

"Liam, how's Fireheart?"

Liam smiled and pulled Davina into a hug. "He'll be alright little sister." Davina smiled and pulled back, grinning up at her brother.

"Whoa, he's your brother?" Vida said to the purple ranger. Davina grinned.

"Yeah, guess I stink at intro's." Her eyes flickered up to Nick who smiled. "Liam's the oldest in the family, then Courtney and then me and Kaitlynn." Liam's eyes followed his sister's to the red rangers. Nick saw they were the same shade of purple that Davina's were.

"Speaking of Kaity, have you heard from her?" Liam asked, releasing Davina. Suddenly the purple ranger's demeanor changed from happy to cold and distant.

"No. I haven't heard from her in six months, why should she call now?" She crossed her arms and turned her back to them.

"Because she's your best friend."

Davina froze; her back to them. Nick's brows knitted together as he watched her stiffen. She was clearly very hurt by Kaitlynn's absence from her life, and wanted so bad to hate her, but couldn't. Just then, another brunette ran into the room, breathless wearing khaki's and a navy blue t-shirt.

"Courtney?" Davina's head cocked to the side at the sight of the other girl. Courtney smiled, with the same purple eyes as her siblings.

"I heard Liam was here…" She trailed off and jumped into Liam's arms. "Hey bro!" He picked her up and swung her around until she laughed. He put her down and she pivoted to see her sister. She pulled Davina into a hug and smiled.

"I hear my little sister is a Power Ranger." She gave her sister a knowing grin. Davina smiled a wide genuine smile and turned to the other rangers.

"This is my older sister Courtney." She rolled her eyes. "Like a second mother, except only a little older than me." Courtney laughed.

"It comes with having kids." She smiled and nodded at the rangers, extending her hand to Chip, who was nearest. He took it with a smile as she moved down the line, Davina pointing out each ranger.

"That's Chip, he's yellow, oh wait I didn't tell Liam who you are… um, Vida's pink, Xander's green and that's Maddie, she's blue, at the end." Davina said, stretching out the sentence to introduce all of her friends to her older siblings. Liam followed Courtney in shaking their hands, but when he got to Madison, he lingered, smiling and kissed her hand gently. Maddie was thrown at his gesture and Davina saw her breath catch and threw a look up at Nick who smiled back at her.


	15. Foul Play

**Hours later**

The rangers sat around Rock Porium after being kicked out by Daggeron who'd told them they were only being a nuisance and not helping Fireheart at all. Liam had gone with them because all he'd done all he could. He, Courtney, and Davina were talking while sitting in the lounge chairs while the others attempted to work.

"I saw the way you looked at her." Davina grinned. "You should ask Maddie out, I'm sure she'd agree."

"I saw that too bro." Courtney smiled leaning back in her chair. "Be careful or someday you'll end up like me, two kids and a husband who's around when his company lets him be."

"Bitter much?" Davina's lighthearted attempt at humor sort of fell flat with her older siblings blank stares. "Sorry." She murmured to Courtney's accepting smile.

"It's fine, little sister. I just wish I saw him more often." She shrugged and sipped the steaming cup of coffee she held in her hands.

"Was it worth it?"

Courtney looked over at her younger sister at the question before them. "Giving up magic to be with him?" Davina shifted slowly and nodded. The siblings didn't talk much about Courtney's giving up her magic to live with her husband and children. "I have never regretted it, and probably never will." She said to her sister. "I exchanged my magic for his life, and the future's of our children, of course it was worth it." Davina nodded and glanced up to see Nick walk in the room and flash her a smile before his attention was demanded by a customer. Courtney watched the exchange with a bright grin.

"Why do you ask?" Courtney eyed her sister who smiled and sat back in her chair. "Something to do with an incredibly good looking red ranger?" The girl blushed and shrugged indifferently.

"I saw you two come in from the balcony." Liam grinned. "There was definite handage."

"Handage? What are you, a teenage girl? Even I'm past high school." Davina attempted to scoff and change the subject but her siblings were persistent.

"Come on, you like him." Liam coaxed. "Just tell us, please?" But at that moment Davina's phone rang brightly and she picked it up as the other rangers gathered around her.

"Davina, you and the others get to the uptown area as fast as you can. Lizlex is back."

"You got it." She replied to Clare's harried instruction and turned back to her friends. "Let's go."

"Come on." Nick said, and sprinted for the door, the five others following. Liam and Courtney stood and turned back when Toby exited his office.

"Wh… where'd they go?"

Courtney looked at Liam and the two smiled at Toby innocently as hordes of customers suddenly entered the shop. Without a word, Courtney went to the register and started checking people out while Liam went in the back and continued Chip's stocking.

**Downtown**

"Rangers." The lizard hissed at them threateningly. "Have you thought over my proposition?" Lizlex's head rolled creepily around on his neck like a pivot.

"Ew." Davina whimpered softly next to Nick, wrinkling her nose inside her helmet at the sight. He grinned at her response and turned to the monster to yell.

"Never!"

"Have it your way then." Lizlex muttered evilly. He extended his hands out and lifted his head to the sky and started yelling. The morphed rangers watched him in surprise as more armor slammed into his body and encased him protectively. "Lizard Strike!" He shouted, holding his silver staff up in the air as electricity was attracted to the point. He threw the ball of energy at the rangers, who all ducked and rolled off to the sides to avoid his strike.

"Any thoughts?" Chip asked from the side where he was on his knees next to Vida and Xander.

"Not many." Davina answered quickly.

"How about an upgrade?" Vida stood up, her voice determined.

"Right!" Nick answered.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" The six rangers yelled and with the help of a spell seal, their suits changed and they were wearing gold armor with new white accents throughout the spandex.

"Mystic Lion Staffs!" They called. "Code One!" Simultaneously their staffs were thrust forward, and Lizlex stumbled back slightly, catching their ball of energy in his bare hands.

"No way." Maddie breathed, shock filling her voice.

"He just caught it!" Xander exclaimed, pointing at the lizard who threw it into the air where the blast exploded harmlessly.

"You won't defeat me!" The lizard shouted loudly, pumping his arms into the air in celebration. Suddenly a loud screech and a roar filled the air and the rangers turned behind them and saw him. With increasing speed, the dragon darted around Lizlex, and breathed a large amount of fire at him, making him scream in pain, rolling on the ground.

"Fireheart!" Nick shouted, pointing to the sky. The rangers shouted in celebration as the dragon pelted the monster with fire. Nick stepped forward as Fireheart came up behind him and a spell seal enveloped them. "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" He shouted. Now battlized, Nick jumped forward at Lizlex, his Fierce Dragon Battle Staffs at the ready. With quick, sharp movements and as must fire power as he could, the monster soon fell easily in defeat.

**Rootcore**

"Thank you so much for helping us with Fireheart." Davina grinned and hugged her brother tightly. Courtney hugged her sister too and the three siblings stood together near the crystal ball for a while. The rangers were standing near the stairs or sitting in chairs, relaxing from the battle. "What are you two going to do now?"

"Well I'm going home to Silver Hills." Courtney smiled. "I don't think Wes can handle the kids any longer." She smiled brightly. "You should come visit them soon; they'd love to see their favorite Aunts again." Davina smiled weakly, but Liam spoke.

"I think I'm going to stick around Briarwood." He said, his eyes flicking over to where a certain blue ranger sat. Maddie blushed as Liam gave her one of his signature smiles. But he quickly turned back to Davina, all seriousness in his look. "And you should look for Kaitlynn."

"No." Davina said adamantly.

"Look, Davina, we didn't want to tell you with so much going on with Fireheart and such, but there's a different reason I'm in Briarwood." Courtney interrupted. Davina had crossed her arms and her face was twisted into a frown. "We found something about her disappearance." Now Davina was interested as Liam continued.

"None of her things were missing from her room except what she was wearing that day, even her wallet and everything was still on her dresser." He started. "So then we were digging around looking for her trail of the things she did that day. She went to the kitchen for breakfast, visited Mom."

"And they had another fight." Davina's violet eyes widened with comprehension. Courtney nodded.

"A few servants heard them yelling, something about magic again and how Mom wouldn't let either of you learn it."

"And then she apparently stormed out of the castle, and went down to the south gardens, where the lake is." Liam took over the story. "And one of the gardeners said that a man showed up and was talking to her for a while, and once he looked back, they were both gone."

"You think that man kidnapped her?" Davina said, her face still growing with fear and surprise.

"Most likely, Davina, you and she are both very important people in this kingdom and both of your power is something to be reckoned with. The only missing piece is why there wasn't a ransom note or anything." Courtney answered.

"Maybe they're using her for something." Davina whispered. "Don't I feel horrible." She muttered, sitting down and putting her head in her hands. Courtney knelt down next to her younger sister and rubbed her shoulder encouragingly.

"It's not your fault, you can't possibly blame yourself."

"Of course I can, I'm her twin, we did everything together." The younger girl replied miserably. "We have to find her."

"Where do you suggest we look?" Liam said reprovingly. "Look, D, you just stay here and defeat the terrors and any other monster that crosses your path. We'll keep an eye out for Kaitlynn." Davina nodded miserably.


	16. SOS

**Hartford Mansion, San Angeles**

"So the others get to go on a picnic and I get to stay here and be drilled with questions?" A pretty brunette asked the older man sitting across the desk from her with a smile on his face. "I think I'd rather bother Rose with Tyzonn." She grinned at the two in the next room who had just left to join Mack, Will, Ronny, and Dax on their picnic.

"Kaitlynn." Andrew said smiling at her weak protests. "I just want to see if you can remember anything to see if we can find if you're a missing person." Kaitlynn sat back in the chair opposite him and crossed her legs. Her khaki shorts reached her knees and she wore a new black t-shirt with a generic logo on it and her old sneakers. She and Ronny had gone shopping the night before to get her some actual clothes to wear instead of wearing whatever she could scrounge up. It had finally gotten out of hand when she stole one of Mack's t-shirts, getting laughter from everyone.

"Alright." She said, flicking back her red streaked locks.

"What's your name?" Andrew started.

"Kaitlynn. I think."

"Middle?"

"I dunno."

"What letter do you think it starts with?"

"What?" Kaitlynn was aghast. "Are we seriously going through the entire alphabet!?" Andrew smiled at her.

"I told you this would take all afternoon."

**Two hours later**

Spencer walked into Andrew's office where Kaitlynn and he had been talking for hours on end. She was now lounged with her legs over the edge and her neck resting on the other edge, Andrew was leaning backward.

"How far have you gotten sir?" He asked of Andrew. Hartford groaned and Kaitlynn laughed gaily as his head dropped onto his desk.

"Well." She said happily. "My first name is Kaitlynn. My middle name either starts with an 'm' 'p' or 's' and my last name starts with a 't' 'p' or an 'n'. Both of them have more than one syllable and my picture is not in any of the missing person's reports from the last six months." Spencer laughed lightly with her as she finished. "My birthday is about spring and we think I'm twenty or so."

"This isn't that funny." Andrew said from his desk, hands propping up his head. "You don't have a clue who you are, doesn't that bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me." Kaitlynn said, laughter ceasing with a sudden halt. Her face was suddenly serious for the first time in a long time. "I'm just not letting it consume my life and let it affect my job." She smiled. "I really love being a ranger, and the opportunity you've given me. But trust me; there is nothing more I'd like than to know my history."

Andrew smiled in sympathy at the girl who sat in front of him. She was very pretty, and when her face was twisted into a serious grin, it made her appear very different from her radiant smiles.

"Do you like cold weather or warm?"

Kaitlynn laughed brightly at the continuing questioning. Spencer left the room quickly, leaving Kaitlynn to reply she preferred cold weather, but also liked warm occasionally. He ran back into the room to hear her laughter again and Andrew's head hitting the desk.

"Excuse Me sir, but the rangers have requested the use of the Zords." Kaitlynn stood up and paled.

"Go, you'll do fine." Andrew said softly, touching her arm. Kaitlynn nodded and went for their 'firepoles' and shouted the morph call before sliding down and joining the others.

"Mr. Hartford? Did you accomplish anything?" Spencer asked the man, who was packing away a folder he'd created on Kaitlynn. Andrew sighed and looked up.

"She doesn't know her name. The only reason we know it is because of her necklace, and there's a chance that's not even hers." He shook his head. "But she's honest, lively and the most caring person I've ever met. I just don't understand how she could have lost her memory so completely. She attacked us as the green ranger for an almost two months, being Flurious' minion to thwart us at every turn she could, but that blow to the head from Flurious brought her out of the evil spell, but didn't restore her memory like it should have."

"She is truly a remarkable young lady." Spencer agreed. "And her faith in us to help her is as blind as ours to believe she's truly good again." Andrew was silent at this thought. "The rangers seem to be accepting her."

"Except Tyzonn." Andrew sighed. "I don't understand why either, he was in her shoes at one point."

"Maybe that's what's scaring him. How easily he bent to Moltor, he wasn't even under a spell like she was."

"Only she will be able to break down that barrier between them." Spencer replied wisely. "I hear they've returned, shall we?" Andrew nodded in response, standing as he heard the jeep pull into the mansion's garage.

At least an hour later the rangers were hanging around the living room, Will and Tyzonn playing video games, Rose reading and Dax looking through a magazine. Suddenly a loud beat of music interrupted the comfortable atmosphere as Ronny spun into the room, dancing to the music she'd turned on, the remote in her hand.

"Ronny, turn it off, I'm trying to concentrate." Rose frowned at her yellow teammate.

"Oh come on, it's Rihanna!" Ronny said with a grin. "SOS, please someone help me, it's not healthy, for me to feel this way!" She sang loudly and slightly off key to the music. As she spun around, ignoring Will's glares at her and Tyzonn's face that was concentrating on the song, Mack and Kaitlynn came into the room. Kaitlynn was holding Mack's latest book and was in the process of reading the back cover and Mack was watching Ronny with an amused look on his face. Kaitlynn looked up and pushed the book into Mack's chest and he took it and watched her walk over to Ronny, almost like she was possessed by something. Then she started singing with the blonde and smiling with Ronny and started to dance.

_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging

_S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

The song ended and Ronny started laughing but Kaitlynn was still. Will smiled at the two girls.

"Kaitlynn, you really shouldn't encourage her." He teased, but Kaitlynn was staring at the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ronny asked, slightly concerned and out of breath. The brunette looked at the blonde, an incredulous look in her violet eyes.

"I knew the words to that song." She murmured softly. Ronny quirked an eyebrow. "No, Ronny, listen to me." Kaitlynn grabbed her arms, getting excited. "I _remember_ the words."

Ronny's face brightened in comprehension. "Wait, you're getting your memory back?" The other rangers were interested now, save one Mercury ranger, and turned to face them.

"Well, no, but if I remember song lyrics, that has to mean something." She dropped her arms to her sides as Rose stood.

"Maybe music was a part of who you were, and it might be able to trigger other memories that you could have." She theorized.

"But I don't remember what kind of music I listened to."

"I can fix that, come on!" Ronny grabbed Kaitlynn's hand and dragged her two feet before the latter dug her feet into the floor.

"Um, could we do that in my room?"

"Why?" Ronny tilted her head in curiosity.

"Well your room, kinda has a pile of clothes that I'm afraid if I go anywhere near it something will come out and eat me." She said flatly, the other rangers burst into amused laughter at the very true statement. Ronny crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine, I'll bring my iPod and speakers to your room." She stalked away as the others continued to laugh behind her, the mood instantly lightened. Kaitlynn flashed them all a grin, but faltered when it came to Tyzonn's stone face. She winced slightly before following Ronny to her own room, shaking her head at the reaction she always got from the Mercury ranger. Why? She barely knew who she was let alone what she did to get this reaction from him.


	17. Truly Madly Deeply

**Briarwood**

Davina was stunned. Thrilled, and stunned and every other emotion that was possible for her at the moment. Nick scooped her up in his arms and swung her around, laughing for joy. He put her down and pressed his forehead to hers.

"We won." He whispered. "We did it." Davina smiled happily next to tears as she tried to move in to kiss him, but their friends pulled them apart. The celebration with every woodland creature and civilian of the city was loud and rambunctious. Davina was smiling but standing still, she wasn't exactly relieved enough to be as happy as the rest of them, but she froze at the sudden sight of a certain person.

All regal elegance forgotten, the Queen of the magical realm ran to her daughter and pulled her into her arms and held on tightly. Davina was stunned, but hugged her mother back not wanting to let go. When her mother did, she saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "For everything. I thought I was protecting you." She murmured. "I know I was wrong." She touched Davina's cheek softly. "We're going to find Kaitlynn, soon." She promised and the mother and daughter embraced again, both holding tight. Soon they were joined by Liam who hugged his mother and sister gently before turning his attention to the girl he'd spent the last month attempting to woo.

Hours later the Rock Porium was full of people and creatures, who were all dancing, and having a good time. Outside the storefront a teenager on a motorcycle was being approached by a dark haired girl dressed in a blue shirt on top of blue jeans.

"You're leaving." She said, looking over the bike. Nick looked up at her and grinned.

"Yeah." He stood up. "I'm going to see my adoptive parents, there's a lot to tell them."

"So, you're not coming back." She asked softly.

"I didn't say that."

"You are coming back?"

"What I'm saying is that I'll come back if there're people here who'll want me back." He answered.

"I can think of a few." Maddie grinned and turned behind her and saw Davina coming out of the store and turned back to him. "You have friends now." Nick grinned at her as she turned and left, smiling at Davina as they passed.

"Hey." Davina said with a smile. Nick looked at her and stepped around his bike to her. She moved back to make room and slid an arm around her waist. She was wearing white jeans with a purple sundress over them and he kissed her forehead gently. "Come back to me." She murmured.

"I have to do this." He looked in her violet eyes.

"I know." She whispered. "I'd tag along, but I have something to do here."

"You finally going after your sister?"

Davina nodded slowly. "I'm going to look into Courtney and Liam's theory, see what I can find." She murmured, laying her head on his chest. "I promise to miss you." Nick laughed and Davina smiled at the movement and pulled back.

"I'll miss you too." He murmured, leaning in and kissing her lips gently. Davina suddenly lifted on her toes and kissed him harder, surprising Nick who pulled back and grinned at her. She untangled herself from him and stepped back as he zipped up his jacket, swinging his leg over his bike. He pulled on his helmet and grinned at her before he zoomed down the street to meet up with Udonna and Leanbow.

Three weeks later Davina was wandering Rock Porium with a cell phone glued to her ear. Her four friends were laughingly watching her wander around the room again like she had for the past hour. "And your parents weren't that freaked out?" She continued and then listened to the answer and laughing. Suddenly she groaned. "Stupid battery's dead, I have to go." She muttered. "Alright, love you too. Bye." She pulled the phone from her ear and shut it, muttering darkly.

"How's the Mister?" Vida asked with a smirk. Davina shot her a playful glare before shoving the phone in her bag with her art utensils.

"He's fine, misses all of us though."

"You mean he misses you." Xander threw his arm around her neck. "You know, when you find that sister of yours…"

"She'll see right through you and you'll never get anywhere near her." She finished the sentence for him and he frowned. Davina laughed at his face and picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "I'll see you guys later; I'm going up to San Angeles."

"San Angeles?" Maddie knit her eyebrows. "What's up there?"

"This huge museum with an outdoor sculpture garden, I'm going to go sketch a couple of them for my class." She grinned as she went to the door. "See you!" She disappeared through the door, leaving the four other former rangers to their jobs.

**Hartford Mansion, San Angeles**

88 keys. 36 black. 52 white. 7 letters that made up 8 keys per octave. Gingerly Kaitlynn pressed one of them and the sound that resonated from the baby grand piano in the Mr. Hartford's den was beautiful. A 'c' to be exact, middle c. But how did she know that? How could she possibly know so much about music to be able to tell the notes apart? She pressed two notes at a time and then with her right hand started playing a soft melody. Her left hand went to the base notes on the keyboard and the song flowed out of her like a second nature. Just like before with the song with Ronny, she started singing words she didn't realize she knew.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning._

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Bridge

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

She finished the song and her hands fell to her lap and she just stared at the keys, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"That was beautiful."

Kaitlynn gasped slightly and turned to see Mack leaning against the doorway. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked away, back to the keys. She heard him move closer and sit on the bench next to her. "You're pretty good at that. Maybe you were a singer."

"Maybe." She muttered. "Or maybe I was a cheerleader, or maybe I was a murderer, or maybe…" Her voice raised and she got hysterical as she continued listing things.

"Kaity." Mack grabbed her shoulders, "Breathe." She obeyed and started breathing deeply, still crying.

"I'd just like to know who I am." She murmured.

"Me too." Mack agreed. Kaitlynn froze and stood up and started pacing.

"You. You don't know how lucky you have it." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. Mack opened his mouth to protest but she held up her hand. "Save it." She snapped, her voice filled with fury. "So what if you're an android? So what, if you were only made two years ago, at least you know who you are! At least you have some inkling or clue to who you are!" She threw her arms in the air and gave him a disgusted look. "You have a father who loves you more than anything in the world and would give everything up for you! I don't even know my name!" Her eyes brimmed back up with tears and she turned and ran from the room, sprinting away as fast as she could, out the front door. Mack stood up and tried to follow her, yelling her name.

"Kaitlynn!!" He yelled from the doorway outside, but she was already gone from sight. "Damn it." He cursed and turned back to the house, raking his hand through his hair.

"She's right." A soft voice said from the hallway. Ronny stepped out of it and grimaced slightly before walking past him and out the door and apparently after Kaitlynn. Mack slammed the door shut and started to go to his room when the alarm went off, signaling their presence was required in the command center down below. Mack slid down the pole and entered the room without saying a word.

"Where are Ronny and Kaitlynn?" Andrew asked, looking around the room.

"Outside." Mack muttered in response. "You'll have to call their trackers."

"We'll wait another moment yet." Andrew turned to the screen. "I just wanted to update you on the zords." He turned back to the consol as the five present rangers watched the screen.

Outside Ronny looked around the yard of the mansion, looking at each corner of the grass and gardens. Finally she caught sight of a girl wearing a pair of faded and torn jeans sitting with her legs tucked up under her, a crisp white t-shirt underneath a black hoodie.

"Hey." Ronny said, walking up to her. Kaitlynn didn't look up but kept staring at the water rippling from the movement of the ducks on it.

"I love the water." Kaitlynn said suddenly. "How it moves so easily when the lightest thing touches it, but you can't get rid of it without a lot of work." She reasoned. "And when paired with wind it creates an unstoppable force." Ronny sat down next to Kaitlynn and looked out at the water too. "But then there's fire. Fire is almost invincible except when the tiniest bit of water gets to it. It may not put it out if it's hot enough, but enough water can contain even the biggest blaze." She shook her head and snapped out of whatever had gotten her to stare. "Sorry." She murmured.

"What was that all about?" Ronny asked, poking Kaitlynn's shoulder teasingly.

"I just want to know how I can tell that I like water and fire, and I can play the piano and sing these songs, but I don't know my name or where I'm from." She murmured against her arm. Before Ronny could answer their trackers both whirred with the alarm function.

"Ronny here."

"Hey is Kaitlynn there?"

"Yeah we both are."

"Good, you need to come down here, we have some information for you two."

"On our way." She replied, closing the contraption and stood up. Kaitlynn stood up and brushed off her jeans and jumped down from the rock she'd been sitting on. Before they could go anywhere they were suddenly surrounded by weird black creatures with long swords and leather wraps over their faces.

"What the heck are these?" Kaitlynn asked, falling into a fighting position next to Ronny.

"No idea, let's get rid of them, they're waiting for us."

"Sounds good to me." Both girls launched themselves into battle, but the weird creatures were too strong for their attempts and they were horribly outnumbered. Two of them picked up Ronny and flung her at Kaitlynn and they winced in pain sliding onto their feet. Kaitlynn pulled out her tracker and flipped it open. "Guys, we're being attacked on the lawn!" She yelled before another one of the weird things kicked her back down. Suddenly a white gas filled the air and her eyes begin to droop, the world spun, slipping into complete black.

**San Angeles, Museum of Art**

Davina wandered around the back garden of the museum and finally found an interesting statue she wanted to sketch. She laid her stuff on the bench and curled up on it, her sketch pad on her knees. She looked up at the tall statue and thought for a moment. It was a woman with her eyes closed and face tilted downward. She had a long cloak on her shoulders and a wand in her hand with a small gemstone at it's end. Davina grinned and then read the tag. _Although Valentini's statue depicts a female sorcerer, women rarely claimed to have magical powers. Their power was generally from healing using the science of herbs._ Davina laughed out loud and several passersby looked at her. She smiled and returned to her seat where she muttered to herself. "Yeah, that's why the magical government is totally controlled by women." She grinned and started sketching the statue, her mind totally zoned in on the work before her.

What she didn't realize is that she was being watched by two very unhappy people hiding about twenty yards away. "That's not the jewel, let's get out of here." The female hissed urgently.

"No, the green ranger is sitting right there alone, and vulnerable." Kamdor growled.

"I don't think fighting is a good idea right now." Miratrix muttered, but she stood up anyway and flipped over the bench and landed directly in front of the drawing girl. People in the area screamed and ran for their lives and Davina looked up and started, dropping her sketchbook and standing up with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Forget me already?" Miratrix laughed. "I'm your worst nightmare green ranger." The ninja growled.

"Green? You color blind?" Davina jumped back when Miratrix lunged at her and onto the bench, flipping over the woman and landing behind her. She whipped out her phone and pressed the button that instantly alerted the others in Briarwood. "Guys, I'm being attacked, how fast can you get to San Angeles?"

"Before you close your phone." Xander replied. "We'll be there." She kept the phone open and faced Miratrix.

"I don't know who you are, but you're about to meet your doom." She muttered with a grin. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" She called and the spell seal descended on her and she was morphed into the purple ranger. "Mystic Stella Ranger!" She called, holding her Magistaff in one hand.

Miratrix's eyes widened as she stumbled backward in shock. "No. The mystic ones." From his hiding place Kamdor grinned.

"She's the one." He murmured and jumped from his spot and grasped her around her neck. Davina gasped loudly at the surprise attack and dropped her staff as the four other rangers appeared a hundred feet away.

"Davina!" Chip yelled as they ran toward her. Miratrix turned to them and narrowed her eyes before bringing her arm down and the three disappeared in a large poof of smoke.

"Nick is not going to be happy with us." Vida said anxiously looking around the area. Maddie bent down over Davina's stuff and demorphed, picking it all up and turning back to them.

"We're going to need help." She looked up and around.

"There are rangers here in San Angeles." Xander said, snapping his fingers and demorphing. "I had that mission thing."

"Oh right the one where you totally blew us off to go fight again." Vida hit his arm and Xander winced.

"Well just take us to that mansion." Maddie said, moving to the group, her arms full of Davina's things.

**Hartford Mansion**

Mack sprinted out to the lawn, Will, Rose, Tyzonn, and Dax right behind him. But by the time they got to the pond there was no one in sight. They spread out and looked around the place but there was no sign anywhere of either Ronny or Kaitlynn.

"Look at this." Rose called. "There are scrapes in the lawn, they were definitely here."

"Hey! Mack!" An Australian accented male voice called from across the lawn. "Rose, Tyzonn, Will, it's good to see you again."

"Xander, what are you doing here?" Will asked, turning to the other three behind him.

"Well my teammates and I are looking for a missing friend of ours." He winced. "This is Vida," the girl with bright a pink patch in her black hair waved, "chip," the redheaded guy waved with a grin, "And Madison." The girl with long dark hair had her arms full but she smiled at the rangers. "Guys, this is Mack, Tyzonn, Will and Rose."

"You said a friend of yours is missing?" Rose tilted her head. The four nodded and Rose looked to the guys. "Two of our friends are missing."

"Ronny, right?" Xander grinned at the memory of the high spirited blonde. "And that green ranger I didn't meet when I was here."

"Yeah, she was in Istanbul researching for my Dad." Mack nodded. "Well now she's missing with Ronny, they were attacked by something."

"So was Davina. Do you think they could be related?" Vida put in.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's go." Will motioned to the house and the nine rangers went in the house and down the stairs into the underground command center.

"Whoa, this _is_ better than a hollow tree!" Chip said excitedly as they walked into the highly technical room.

"Mystic Force Rangers." Andrew greeted, smiling while rubbing his hands together. "Welcome, I wish we could have met under better circumstances. Could you describe what Davina looks like?"

"Well she's this tall, dark brown hair with purple streaks that match her eyes."

"Purple eyes?" Dax interrupted. The four nodded and the Overdrive rangers exchanged a glance. Suddenly Maddie's eyes caught the two pictures that Spencer had brought up on the screen.

"There." She pointed. "That's Davina."

"No." Mack said confused. "That's Kaitlynn, Overdrive Green."

"Kaitlynn, that's Davina's twin's name." Maddie whispered.

"Twin?" Rose shook her head. "As long as Kaitlynn's been with us, she's had amnesia. We don't know anything about her."

"That explains why she's been missing for so long." Vida replied, looking up at the screen. "They're identical; right down to their eyes."

"Mr. Hartford I've located the security footage that should show what happened to Miss Kaitlynn and Miss Ronny." Spencer said, breaking the silence.

"Play it." Andrew said as they all turned to the viewing screen. It showed Kaitlynn and Ronny sitting next to the water talking and then getting the call on Ronny's tracker. They stood up and suddenly the weird creatures were surrounding them.

"Hideacs." Chip muttered, shaking his head. The movie continued with the hideacs attacking each of the girls and then one opened a canister of something white and gaseous. The gas filled the air and each girl dropped to the ground while the hideacs picked them up and they vanished through a spell seal.

"We have to call Liam, their mother; they'll know what to do." Vida said urgently, looking to the other Mystic Rangers. The remaining Overdrive rangers exchanged glances before they looked back to the four guests.

"Their mother? What could she possibly do?"


	18. Complications

**Briarwood's Mysterious Woods**

"Is that a castle?" Rose said suddenly, stopping as the Mystic Rangers lead them through the woods. Xander grinned at her with 'that' look in his eye.

"Of course, what good is a magical kingdom without a castle?"

"Shut up Xander." Chip grinned, "Come on." He waved on the rangers in their black uniforms as they walked down the long drive to the huge building. The five newcomers looked around in awe at the perfectly manicured lawns and the teams of people attending to them.

"Sirs, Ladies." The butler at the door said regally, bowing to the four rangers.

"Hey Geoffrey, we need to see the Queen." Maddie stepped forward. "Or Liam."

"Maddie!" A male voice called from behind them. A handsome guy with dark brown hair ran up from behind the group and right up to Madison. "Hey. What's going on?" He looked at the Overdrive rangers with curiosity lighting his shockingly violet eyes.

"They found Kaitlynn, but she and Davina were both kidnapped." She said quickly. "We need to talk to your mother."

Liam's face paled and he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door Geoffrey had opened for them. The other rangers followed behind as they practically ran through the hallways of the old fashioned building, not able to stop and look at any of the objects. Suddenly they came to a set of huge oak doors and Liam flung them open unceremoniously and stalked into the room, released Madison's hand and walked through the crowd of people down the long aisle to a throne where a beautiful but middle aged woman sat. He knelt down before getting up and whispering something in her ear. The woman's eyes widened and she nodded and stood, a long dress flowing about her.

"Court is adjourned." She nodded to Liam who took her hand and lead her down the aisle. The Mystic rangers pulled the others to the sides and let her pass between them and then followed behind. They lead them to the chamber off of the hall that Davina and her mother had once discussed the possibility of returning the Stella powers that Davina still used.

**Unknown Location**

Ronny groaned in pain and sat up, holding her head in both hands. She looked up and around the room, it was dark and damp but she could definitely see outlines of bars in front of her and concrete bricks making up the walls. She looked to her left and saw Kaitlynn lying on her stomach, red tipped hair fanned out over her head and arms stretched out in front of her. A soft moan from her other side made her turn her head in surprise to see the third occupant of the cell. The other person was sitting up and holding her own head and then looked up at Ronny who gasped loudly at the sight of her.

It was Kaitlynn. Except her hair was purple streaked, but Kaitlynn was on the other side of her. Ronny looked at the unconscious girl and then back to the one that was now looking at her with a confused look. "Who... who are you?" She stammered out, her back leaning against the wall.

"Davina," The girl answered softly, a musical quality to her voice that was almost exactly like Kaitlynn's, but slightly different, although she couldn't tell how, "Are you alright?" she quirked her eyebrows.

"I'm confused." Ronny muttered and turned to the still sleeping girl next to her. Davina caught sight of her and let out a tiny scream.

"Kaitlynn!" She pushed past Ronny and flipped the girl over, resting Kaitlynn's head in her lap.

"Ok, now I'm really confused."

"She's my sister." Davina murmured softly. "My twin, she's been missing for so long."

Ronny was stunned looking at the identical twin sisters. She cleared her throat and Davina looked up at her. "She's had amnesia." Ronny explained. "She was hurt pretty bad after Flurious betrayed her."

"Flurious?" Davina tilted her head.

"Oh right, we're rangers." Ronny pointed to the sleeping girl. "She's green, and I'm yellow."

"Kaity's a… power ranger?" Davina looked down at her sister in surprise. The unconscious girl started to move and her eyes fluttered open. She jolted up and away from Davina in surprise, staring at her with wide eyes, fear lighting every part of them.

"Who are you?" She demanded, looking Davina up and down in surprise. Kaitlynn took in every inch of the person in front of her in shock; the girl was wearing dirtied blue jeans and a white tank top. Over the white tank she had a purple shirt on that hung off both shoulders with a silver pattern of stars scattered over it and she was wearing converse high tops on her feet, but her face. When she'd first woken up with the amnesia, she'd first looked in the mirror and had an outsider's opinion on what she looked like. She was surprised at her face, how _beautiful_ it was. But now, the same face was looking back at her with a half confused, half relieved look on her face. The person smiled softly at her and winced.

"I'm Davina, your sister." She said softly. Ronny watched the twins stare at each other and could almost hear Kaitlynn's doubts radiating through the room. "I can prove it." Davina whispered. She reached in her shirt and pulled out a silver necklace with a heart shaped charm at the end of it. Pulling it over her head, she handed it to Kaitlynn who held it and traced the letters on the heart.

"Davina." She read and then pulled out her own silver necklace, the thing that had told her, her own name when she had lost all other memories. The two charms were identical and Kaitlynn started to cry. Davina pulled her into her arms and the siblings held each other, both crying with happiness.

"Isn't this a sweet moment." A deep voice growled and the sister's sprang apart. A figure in a long dark cloak stood in front of the bars, moving out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Ronny demanded, standing up and moving to the bars. The twins stood up behind her and glared at the man as well.

"Oh just someone who'd like your powers." The man's voice taunted.

"Let us out." Davina demanded.

"Not quite. Oh, and don't try to use your powers in here, they don't work." He muttered, and moved backward and away from their cell.

"Hey, get back here!" Kaitlynn yelled at the person she moved forward and hit the bars with her hand and swore.

"Well that was effective." Davina shook her head. "Now we'll see if he's bluffing." She pulled out a gold cell phone from her pocket and opened it up. Then she swore. "My power doesn't work." She shut the phone. "I can't even call anyone."

"Try." Kaitlynn nodded awkwardly to her newfound sister. Davina flipped open the phone, pressed a few buttons and held it to her ear.

"Nick?" She asked softly, biting her lip. "Nick can you hear me? If you can hear me, we're trapped. Underground, I don't know where, just help." Her voice was pitiful now as she closed the phone and looked at the other girls. "I couldn't hear anything."

"Who's Nick?" Kaitlynn asked.

"Red ranger." Davina amended quickly.

"You're a ranger?" Ronny asked curiously.

"Yeah, Mystic Force." Davina nodded.

"Small world." Kaitlynn muttered, pushing at the bars slightly. "Hey Ronny, do you think the grappling hook could get those." She pointed across the room to where a small patch of light from a torch lit up a set of keys.

"I can try." Ronny reached around her back and then closed her eyes. "Well at least I could, but they took it." Kaitlynn's hand flew to her pocket and swore so loud it echoed throughout the dungeon. "You really should stop swearing." Ronny grinned and Kaitlynn sighed.

"Sorry, this is just so frustrating for me." She sighed. "I thought I'd feel better if I met someone who knows me. It's just making it worse. No offense." She tried to smile at Davina who nodded.

"I get it." She tampered with her phone some more. Suddenly it lit up and she grinned at her success. "Finishio." She grinned, pointing the keys. A stream of white sparks pulled the keys through the bars. Both Ronny and Kaitlynn's faces filled with surprised shock when Davina held them up. "I guess you don't remember the magic." She grinned and moved to the bars and had the door open in a few seconds. Ronny and Kaitlynn grabbed their morphers and stuck them on their belts since they were unmorphed.

"Let's just get out of here." Kaitlynn murmured and they ran down the passageway.

**Castle**

The Queen disappeared into a side chamber and came back out dressed in jeans and a white knit sweater, her purple eyes apparent, and grabbed her son's arm. "What did you say about Kaitlynn?" She asked anxiously. Liam looked at Maddie who pointed to the Overdrive rangers.

"They knew her." The Queen looked up to the rangers with a pleading look on her face.

"Kaitlynn is our green ranger." Mack said, shifting uncomfortably. "She's had amnesia as long as she's been with us."

"Amnesia." Aria whispered softly and sat in a chair. Suddenly a women came through the door followed by… the Queen.

"It is just me, or am I really seeing double today?" Dax said, looking between the two identical women.

"Courtney, Serena." The queen stood up as the younger woman embraced her.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" The Queen asked curiously. Courtney gaped for a second and then bit her lip.

"The whole village is stirring, something's going to happen."

"It already has." Liam cut in. "We sort of found Kaitlynn, but now Davina's missing too."

"And Ronny." Serena cut in. The rangers all looked at the woman in surprise.

"Rangers." Aria said softly. "This is my twin sister Serena. Identical twin girls run in our family, mother to daughter." She explained.

"Where's my daughter?" Serena asked. "I know something's wrong with her."

"Apparently Veronica was kidnapped with Kaitlynn and Davina."

"Wait, what exactly is going on here?" Will interrupted. Everyone looked at him but his face didn't falter. "I'm totally lost."

"I have to admit, this doesn't make much sense." Rose said quietly.

"I promise to explain everything." The Queen wrung her hands.


	19. Memories

**Dark Dungeon**

The three girls were sprinting down the dark passageway, Ronny keeping pace with the twins so they'd have better defense. Davina slowed down and was looking around, now just walking.

"What is it?" Ronny asked.

"Well, I think we're in the castle." She knit her brows. "Why would they bring us here?"

"What castle?" Kaitlynn put in from the back of their group.

"The one we grew up in. It's a really long and complicated story, but I'm pretty sure we used to sneak down here when we were little. Just exploring." Davina answered.

"This is one adventure you're not going to get away from." A deep voice growled and Kaitlynn screamed and disappeared into the dark.

"Run!" Davina shouted and Ronny grabbed the girl around her waist, and used her superspeed and dragged her to the end of the hallway and up the several sets of stairs. "Kaitlynn." Her twin tried to go back to the stairs but Ronny stopped her.

"Look, if we go back down there, they'll just get us too."

"You're right." Davina turned and started running through the halls of what looked like a huge medieval castle. After a few minutes of running they came into a grand hallway where people were milling about. Davina ran directly to a large door and the man standing next to it in a suit.

"Geoffrey, where's my mother?"

"The Queen, the Mystics and the Overdrive rangers have convened in the side apartment." The man bowed to Davina.

"Queen?" Ronny asked Davina.

"Our mother." The girl replied absently. "Thanks." She said to Geoffrey and darted to another door, dragging Ronny by her hand.

Inside the room all the rangers had sat down and were about to listen to the story when the door slammed open and two girls stood there. Both Aria and Serena stood up to look at them.

"Mom!?" Davina and Ronny spoke at the exact same time and looked at each other in surprise.

"Davina! Where's Kaitlynn?"

"Someone locked us in the dungeons downstairs, they got her. Mom, what's going on?" Davina looked at Serena who stepped forward and touched Ronny's cheek.

"Ronny, this is my sister Aria." She said softly. "Davina and Kaitlynn are your cousins."

"This is just getting worse." Rose put her hand to her forehead.

"Even I'm lost now." Vida shook her head. They all sat down and the story finally started, but was told more urgently.

"Kaitlynn and Davina were born the day of the great battle that the Mystics sealed evil behind the gate. I went looking for my husband, and I accidentally had them on the battlefield in the hospital tent. The age old curse is that 'a child born in destruction is doomed to cause it'. It was basically placed on the older of the two, Kaitlynn." Aria sighed.

"That was the day I left the magical realm." Serena said softly, holding her daughter's hand. "I didn't want to subject you to all of this. Looks like I failed."

"Mom, you have magic?"

"So do you, you just don't know how to use it." Serena smiled and nodded to her sister.

"Well after Serena left I had a very interesting visitor." Aria looked at her sister guiltily. "Freya." Serena rolled her eyes and frowned.

"She can't stop meddling." She snapped. At her daughter's confused look she explained. "Freya… is, well."

"Your Grandmother." Aria grinned, getting a glare from her sister. "Not yours." She amended to Davina. "There's a reason you look so much like her. Good for you, otherwise Loki never would have fallen for that trick."

"How did you know about that?" Will asked surprised. Aria bowed her head slightly and grinned.

"Well, Freya made a deal with me. She would put the curse on hold until Kaitlynn's 19th year. In return she asked me to watch over someone, I would know when. The Fearcat's know of your heritage, that's why they targeted you those times." She explained to Ronny.

"I wondered about that."

"So why would they take Kaitlynn?" Davina cut in.

"I'm not sure, but she's more vulnerable to them this year. On your 20th birthday she'll be able to use full magic abilities, just like you." Suddenly an explosion rocked the room and all of their chairs tipped over, leaving them on the ground. Mack picked himself up and got the first glimpse of the person standing at the door.

"Kaitlynn?" He asked confused. The girl stood in the doorway, hand outstretched, her face solid as a rock, but her eyes were a brilliant shade of green instead of the warm purple that'd grown on him.

"No." Davina whispered. Suddenly the black cloaked figure from the dungeon moved his head near Kaitlynn's.

"Destroy them." He whispered seductively in her ear. The girl didn't move immediately, but her green eyes suddenly glowed brighter and she attacked. Mack ran forward to intercept her but he received a kick to the stomach. Davina rushed forward after he fell and tackled Kaitlynn through the door. The people in the hall were screaming in fear, due to the amount of Hideacs that were pouring through the doors to attack the rangers. Now the teams were both busy fighting Hideacs while Davina sparred Kaitlynn, who wasn't making any sound or recognition that she knew her. The man in the cloak was no where to be seen, but the battle was ending quickly, in favor of the wrong team. All of the rangers were thrown to a pile at the door and the Hideacs surrounded Kaitlynn as their leader.

"Maybe we should morph?" Maddie said while wincing, trying to stand up.

"Don't bother rangers." A cold voice said. The man in the cloak slid an arm around the glaring green ranger's shoulders.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Kaitlynn's voice was deeper than it should have been, not that the Mystic rangers would know, and the musical quality was completely missing. "I'm finally in control." She flexed her hands and looked at them with appreciation.

"Good." The man said seductively as she looked up at him with a grin.

"Demetrius." Aria gasped angrily. "Let my daughter go!" The man in the black hood threw it back and revealed his face.

"Aw, Aria, you never let me meet my nieces before." He said, mock sympathetically, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaitlynn uncharacteristically whined.

"Patience Tynan." He murmured, his black eyes flashing at her.

"Tynan?" Serena gasped. "That is low, that is horribly low, even for you, brother." She spat out the last word and stood next to her sister.

"Who said I ever played fair?" He grinned evilly, his long black hair.

"Mom, who's Tynan?" Courtney whispered, next to her mother.

"His wife." Aria growled, narrowing her eyes.

"My lovely wife." Demetrius laughed. "You must be the married one of the children." He narrowed his eyes at Courtney whose eyes widened. "But back to business. We'll release Kaitlynn if you agree to step down from your throne." He sneered.

"Never." Aria snapped back.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to manipulate her further." Demetrius laughed and nodded to Tynan/Kaitlynn who grinned and pulled something from her belt.

"Oh no." Ronny gasped. Kaitlynn pulled the tracker to the top of her arm and flipped it open and dragged it down the length of her arm, and was morphed into the green Overdrive ranger.

"'Oh no' is right." She muttered evilly.

"No offense Davina, but I really don't think we can take her on in ranger form." Xander said to the girl in front of him. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" She flipped open her gold phone.

"Ready." The Mystic rangers answered.

"Ready." The six Overdrive rangers answered as well.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

Now with eleven morphed rangers the battle was evening out in their favor. Demetrius threw off his cape, revealing armor underneath it and he started battling the rangers while Aria, Serena, Courtney, and Liam went outside to the village. Kaitlynn was handling the rangers well, while Demetrius followed the other four outside. Tynan/Kaitlynn flipped behind them and dashed out the door as fast as possible. They followed but all they could see were Hideacs and Demetrius attacking the village and the people around.

"Kaitlynn!" Mack shouted as he watched the green ranger vanish around the corner.

"Mack, follow her!" Davina shouted while holding off a group of Hideacs. Mack nodded and sprinted after her. A red streak against the green of the forest was partially apparent and Demetrius tried to chase him, but Aria sent a blast at him to stop. Mack sprinted after the girl as fast as he could. He demorphed and caught sight of Kaitlynn with her shining green eyes wandering around the large stone thing she was standing on.

"Kaitlynn!" He called and the girl looked at him and sneered.

"Kaity can't hear you." She snapped in the rough voice from earlier. Mack approached the raised stone circle but didn't touch it. Soon the sounds of the battle came closer and Demetrius blew past Mack and up on the stone. He stood in the center and Tynan/Kaitlynn stood at a specific spot.

"Possessio proprius!" He shouted with evil joy filling his voice, throwing his arms out to the sky. Lightning struck the stone and the other rangers ran to crowd around Mack, staring at the huge energy surge on the stone.

"No." Davina whispered, her eyes widening in fear. Without any warning a blur tackled Demetrius off of the stone and Kaitlynn was thrown back because of the blast. The blur stood up quickly and jumped back and they caught sight of his face. "Nick!" Davina gasped and he turned his head in curiosity. She moved up next to him.

"I thought you were on the stone…"

"That was Kaitlynn."

"Your sister?"

"No one moves." The angry voice said from the top of the stone. "Back away from him." She held the tracker in front of her and both Nick and Davina backed away from Demetrius who stood up and joined her. The woman had dark blonde hair and green eyes, and was dressed completely in black clothing.

"Tynan, where is she?" Demetrius snapped at his wife.

"She can't help or hurt us anymore." She muttered back, but then something evil lit in her eyes. "Hear that? She's dead anyway." Her eyes stared at Davina who paled and gripped Nick's jacket. He slid his arm protectively around her waist and pulled her to his side.

Serena stepped forward. "You're done, _brother_. Terra carcer proprius!" She swirled her fingers and sent a wave of pure white energy at the pair who were instantly trapped in bubbles of energy that shot into the sky. They watched for a minute and Serena picked up Kaitlynn's morpher, but Davina tore herself from Nick and jumped onto the stone before landing on the other side. The others walked around both edges, wary of what they were going to see.

"Oh." Ronny's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes started to water when she saw Davina leaning over Kaitlynn, holding her twin's head.

"Come on Kaity, wake up." Davina was crying softly. "I need you to wake up. We all need you." Her voice cracked as the girl in her arms didn't move. "Kaity please."

"Don't call me that." Davina sniffed in and looked at her sister. Kaitlynn's hand moved to her forehead and she sat up, almost like a dream to the waiting ranger teams.

"Kaity?"

Kaitlynn turned to glare at her sister. "I've always hated it when you call me that. Ever since we were little kids, I've always hated it!" She grinned slightly. Davina screamed and tackled her to the ground. "Davina." Kaitlynn choked. "I can't breathe." The other rangers laughed as Davina backed up, blushing. The twins stood up laughing and turned to the groups of rangers, their identical looks apparent in the fading light.

"Kaitlynn?"

"Hey Mom." She grinned and embraced her mother tightly.

"You remember?"

"Absolutely everything."

**Rootcore**

The rangers had reconvened at Rootcore, which was closer to where they were than the huge Castle, and smaller.

"Whoa, this is a cool hollow tree." Dax exclaimed as they went in, looking around at the mystical surroundings.

"Udonna!" Vida shouted and the four Mystic force rangers went to embrace their returned mentor. Nick however stopped Davina and pulled her aside.

"I missed you." He confessed, touching her cheek with his hand.

"I missed you more." She grinned, and put her face close to his teasingly not actually kissing him. He had enough and kissed her soundly on the lips as she hooked her arms around his neck.

"So Nick isn't just your red ranger, you have a boyfriend." Kaitlynn's voice cut in and Davina broke their kiss to glare at her.

"3… 2…" Kaitlynn bolted and Davina chased her through the mass of people who laughed when Davina pinned her in a hug.

"Alright, sit you two." Liam pushed their shoulders and Kaitlynn grasped him tightly. Then she hugged her mother and older sister and caught sight of the woman identical to her mother.

"So you must be my Aunt Serena." She grinned.

"And my mother." Ronny put in, throwing her arm around Kaitlynn's shoulders.

"Huh, no wonder we got along so well." Kaitlynn grinned. "Even though I'm pretty sure we haven't met before this whole thing."

"How'd you know her name?" Ronny asked as they sat down on the stairs while the others sat in random chairs Udonna had summoned.

"It's my middle name. Oh!" Kaitlynn sat up straighter and Davina laughed next to her as she remembered. "My name is Kaitlynn Serena Patricks!" She grinned widely. "I was born May 19th, and I absolutely love singing."

"Is this where we say 'Hi Kaitlynn'." Davina grinned, earning a swat on the head.

"Cool it, you don't know what it's like to suddenly have all your memories back after being possessed by that psychopathic freak for months on end." Kaitlynn grinned happily, her eyes sparkling.

"She's always been possessing you?"

"Not always, but ever since our dear uncle kidnapped me from that lake." She answered slightly annoyed. "Ok, story time I guess." She said, setting her hands in her lap. "Well I was sitting by that lake feeling stupidly sorry for myself. After a while I realized I was being dumb, so I got up to go inside and find you." She gestured to Davina who was sitting directly next to her. "And then _Uncle_ Demetrius came and started talking to me, and I felt all creepy around him. Then I felt all weird and calm and just followed him to that stone thingy, and that's when lovely Auntie Tynan possessed me. But something went wrong and I was able to push her to the back of my mind with one minor issue."

"You had no memories?" Mack's voice was slightly amused and he grinned at the glare she shot him.

"Well, I wandered around for a while before Flurious apparently caught on to my lovely power signature. Apparently I have magic, I just can't use it." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he tried to convince me that I was his servant but it didn't exactly work so he put me under some weird spell and gave me the green tracker."

"Which we had, but it was dead." Rose nodded.

"It was dead?" Kaitlynn's head tilted. "You never told me that, then how the heck do I use it?"

"We don't know." Will replied with a grin. "But we did know we weren't supposed to tell you."

"Don't I feel loved." Kaitlynn frowned but Davina's laughing made a grin crawl onto her face.

"It must be your magic." Aria said softly. "Being released through the tracker since you can't use it on your own."

"Makes sense." Davina nodded, getting a swat from her twin.

"_Anyway_," she muttered, trying to continue, "I attacked you guys until Flurious betrayed me for the amulet."

"Well that was lovely of you." Kaitlynn swatted Davina's arm for the comment.

"No love here, anyway then I woke up and had no idea who I was again, this time without a weird spell controlling me. But she was still inside my head; I guess that's why my memories didn't come back."

"There wasn't enough room for both of them." Ronny agreed from Kaitlynn's other side. "You were not nice when you were evil."

"Usually that's what the word means." The green ranger grinned. "And Davina has a boyfriend." She giggled and Davina shook her head as her face reddened.

"I think it was better when you didn't remember me." She muttered.

"Gee thanks." Kaitlynn rolled her eyes. "How could I not remember you, sitting in the corner drawing everybody that passed never actually wanting to get up and actually go talk to them."

"That's it." Kaitlynn sprinted from the room as fast as she could, Davina on her tail. Aria laughed as her daughters chased one another around the room, Davina eventually pinning Kaitlynn down on the other set of stairs.

"Well this day could have been worse." Aria sighed, leaning back on her chair.

"I have good news." Courtney grinned, straightening. "I'm having another baby." Loud screams followed by twin blurs tackled Courtney into her seat.

"Another one? Aww, I haven't seen little Sky or Miranda in a long time." Kaitlynn frowned, hugging her sister.

"His name is Christopher." Courtney crossed her arms and scowled.

"Sorry, I'm on Wes' side. There are tons of kids called 'Chris', Sky is more unique for him, and besides he likes it." Davina poked Courtney in the stomach.

"You and the whole world are against me." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Anyway, this one'll have a unique name to start off with."

"Oooh, I want to help." Davina grinned.

"You can, while I go back to work." Kaitlynn grinned and stood up. "We should get back to San Angeles." She turned to the other Overdrive rangers. "If you'll still have me." Surprisingly the first person to stand up was Tyzonn. He walked right up to her and looked her in the eye.

"Of course you can come back." Kaitlynn smiled in relief and gave him a friendly hug. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you, but I could feel the negative energy around you, and didn't trust it."

"Thanks, that makes more sense than you needlessly hating me." Kaitlynn laughed.

"Come on, let's go home." Mack grinned and looked at the others. They all got up and laughed brightly at their group hug. Minutes later good-byes were said and the twins were standing at the top of the hill while the six rangers went down it.

"So, when are you coming home?" Davina asked softly as the sisters stood side by side on the hill.

"D, my whole life home has been where you were." Kaitlynn replied, "But now, we're growing up."

"How'd that happen and how can we stop it." Both laughed at Davina's statement.

"But we can't stop it, and I'll come visit you a lot more." Kaitlynn hugged her twin with a smile. "I promise."

"So where's home Kaitlynn?"

"For now, San Angeles."

**AN, this is the end… for now. There will be a sequel to this, but not for a while. Until then, I'm working on my Time Force fic, here's a small sample of it.**

_Rachael._

_The prettiest name in the world, and the only one that he could ever like. Her name was beautiful, just like herself. Her raven black hair reached down her back, a least it had years ago, when he last saw her. Eyes were the same as her brothers, a light shade of greenish brown that glittered every time she smiled. Her style of clothing was... different to say the least, wearing jeans and dark make-up with her multiple t-shirts, but the way she smiled made the emo look work._

_And then he woke up._

_Eric sat straight up and stared at the wall for a moment before he realized that he'd only been dreaming about her. Again. Groaning, he threw off the covers and got out of his bed, and walked to the bathroom to douse his face in cool water. He stared at the mirror. Rachael's face haunted his dreams, and made him relive so many regrets in his life, it wasn't fair._

"_Damnit." He muttered out loud. He hadn't seen her since going to school with her brother years ago, but he'd reunited with him, his sister was only a step away. He mentally chided himself and changed into his work uniform. The Silver Guardians was the best thing for him; keep his mind off of her for a while._


End file.
